Augurey
by MixxDream
Summary: Je n'ai jamais souhaité être comme ça, c'est vrai, j'aurais aimé être une sorcière normal sans trop ni peu de pouvoir magique et j'aurais aimé par dessus tout ne pas l'avoir rencontré, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Je suis de retour à Poudlard et ça, ça ne fera pas plaisir à beaucoup de gens et en particulier à moi... /présence de romance gay/lesbien/
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à toi qui a décidé d'ouvrir cette fanfiction (Tu es folle/fou si tu crois y découvrir une quelconque histoire merveilleuse qui ressemblerait à de l'art), ceci est ma première histoire que je publie sur internet donc si tu as le temps à la fin n'hésite pas à m'écrire une review pour me dit se qui ne va pas etc. Aussi il vaudrait mieux lire les chapitres suivant pour te faire une véritable idée puisque le premier n'est pas se qui représente le mieux l'histoire, oh et le dernier lire n'était pas encore sortie quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire donc certain personnage ne vont pas vraiment ressembler à se qui est dans le livre. voilà voilà maintenant j'arrête de parler et je te laisse lire.

Enjoy, Bixx

* * *

-Maman raconte moi une histoire. Elle leva les yeux de son livre vers sa fille et sourit tendrement.

-Aller viens te mettre dans le lit à côté de moi, dit-elle en tapotant la place vacante.

La petite fille souleva la couverture et cala son petit corps dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère.

-Quelle histoire veux-tu que je te conte ce soir?

L'enfant réfléchit quelques secondes puis se décida:

-Une belle histoire, je ne veux plus d'histoire compliquée.

-D'accord alors laisse moi m'en rappeler une… Alors il était une fois une jolie petite nymphe des bois, elle habitait seul dans la forêt et les villageois ne venait plus la voir…

-Mais pourquoi? Ils sont méchants, intervins la petite fille avec une petite moue.

-Tu dois me laisser finir sinon tu ne sauras jamais le pourquoi de la chose.

-Désolé… La mère lui sourit avec affection et continua son histoire:

-Alors… Ah, oui! les villageois ne venait plus la voir car cette petite nymphe avait fait quelque chose d'horrible… On racontait qu'à cause d'elle la forêt se fanait et qu'il était devenue impossible de traverser cette dernière sans que quelque chose d'affreux ne vous arrive. On disait qu'elle avait lancé une malédiction… Un jour, un beau sorcier qui avait fait halte dans l'auberge du village entendis cette rumeur et décida d'aller voir de ses propres yeux si elle était vrai. Le lendemain, le charment jeune garçon marcha jusqu'à la lisière des arbres et ne put rien voir d'autre que les ténèbres. Tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, il s'avança. Au début, il pouvait encore apercevoir quelques raies de lumière mais plus il s'enfonçait dans cette obscurité plus la lumière s'échappait. Il jeta un sort de lumière, et continua à avancer. Il marcha et marcha pendant des heures, les plantes devenaient de plus en plus oppressantes quand soudain, il vit de la lumière. Il couru vers se qui ressemblait à une sortie et se retrouva face à la plus belle des créatures qu'il ne lui eu jamais été donné de voir. C'était notre nymphe, elle était là, dans un lac, près du bord. Ses cheveux blanc cascadaient jusqu'à sa taille, illuminés par les rayons de la lune. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe faîte de feuilles qui flottait autour d'elle dans l'eau. Une fois s'être remis de cette apparition, il vit qu'elle pleurait, le visage levé vers les étoiles. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda:

"Pourquoi pleures-tu?" Elle posa son regard triste et remplis de larmes sur lui puis lui raconta son malheur et la raison pour laquelle la forêt mourrait peut à peut. Suite à cette révélation, le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et lui promis de rester à ses côtés le temps qu'il faudra. Et c'est ainsi que jour après jour, semaine après semaine, ils tombèrent fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. On ne vit plus jamais ressortir le jeune sorcier mais on remarqua que la forêt, elle, était devenue plus accueillante et que des années plus tard elle était redevenue comme avant la malédiction… Voilà c'est finis.

La mère regarda sa fille qui tombait de fatigue et décida d'aller la coucher. Pendant qu'elle la raccompagnait dans ses bras pour la mettre au lit, sa fille les yeux à moitiés ouvert lui demanda:

-Pourquoi la nymphe était devenue aussi triste et que la forêt elle était devenue malheureuse?

Sa mère lui sourit et s'apprêtait à lui répondre… « LYDIA! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le coeur battant. Je regardais tous ces visages inconnues braqués sur moi. Je compris enfin en voyant le visage de ma prof d'Anglais furieuse.

-Même si mon cour ne vous intéresse pas, vous pourriez au moins faire mine de suivre

Je la regardais blasée par son comportement et lui répliquais un peu de mauvaise humeur, dans un anglais parfait:

- _Madame, je suis anglaise. Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre l'anglais puisque c'est ma langue maternel et en plus je vous ferais remarquer que vous ne savez pas dire le mot « however » correctement._

Furieuse, elle me renvoya de cour sous les yeux rieurs des élèves ou choqués de mon comportement pour certains.

Soulagé de ne plus à avoir à être assise dans cette salle, à écouter les interminables questions sur je ne sais quel texte, je me dirigeais vers mon refuge.

Je me souvenais encore de ce jour où je me promenait près des bords de Seine où les établies de livres sont installés. Une enseigne à l'écriture gotique, coincée dans une petite rue avait attiré mon regard. Je traversai la route et marchais jusqu'au bâtiment. le magasin avait une façade toute vitré avec à l'intérieur un décor de vieux loft industriel. Sur le mur de droite, des centaines de dessins et croquis étaient collés et dans le coin à gauche était installé des fauteuils et un canapé en cuire marron devant un comptoir où une caisse enregistreuse et un mac était posés. Vers le fond on pouvait voir plusieurs portes fermées. Je me reculais pour regarder de nouveau l'enseigne: « Witche's tattoos ».

"intéressant"m'étais-je dis et sur un coup de tête j'étais rentré, un gars que je n'avait pas vu au travers de la vitre était assis derrière le comptoir et fixait l'écran d'ordinateur. Il leva les yeux et me demanda en souriant:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-J'aimerais bien voire les différents styles de tattoos que vous faîte s'il-vous-plaît.

-Oui bien sure je vous les apportes installez-vous sur un des fauteuils, je reviens tout de suite, vous voulez un thé, un café ?

-Oh, heu, un thé s'il vous plait, dis-je dans un sourire polie.

-Très bien je reviens.

Depuis ce jour, j'était revenue de nombreuse fois et avait sympathisé avec ce garçon. Il s'appelait James et travaillait avec un autre homme, Blaise. De temps en temps, je les aidais, les jours où il y avait beaucoup trop de monde, je jouais la standardiste. J'appris, par accident, un jour qu'ils étaient comme moi, des sorciers. Cela facilita les choses quand ils durent m'expliquer comment ils avaient pu ranger en 10 minutes, un tiroir entier de paperasse qui était tombé par terre, dans le désordre.

À ce souvenir, un léger sourire parcouru mes lèvres. En entrant je vis Blaise occupé sur l'ordi, je prie un des grands tabourets et m'assit en face de lui. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sachant très bien qui s'était permis ce geste.

-Je croyais que tu ne finissais que dans une heure?

-Oui, mais ma prof d'anglais à juger bon de me mettre à la porte plus tôt, elle a pas trop apprécié de me voir dormir. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

-Heureusement que tu n'es pas comme ça à tout tes cours sinon on aurait dû te supporter deux fois plus, dis-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oh mais je suis sure que je dois tellement te manquer dans la journée et puis que feriez-vous sans moi?

-Probablement beaucoup et peu de choses, répliqua une voie derrière moi.

Je tournais la tête pour voir James qui enlevait ses gants jetables, un sourire rieur sur le visage.

-Le client est entrain de se r'habiller, prépare les produits à appliquer Blaise s'il-te-plait.

-C'est déjà fait, dis-il en montrant des petites fioles sur le bord du comptoir, James hocha de la tête et se tourna vers moi.

-Alors pourquoi, tu es là plus tôt ?

-Elle s'est fait viré pour avoir dormit, répliqua Blaise.

-La dernière fois s'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, Lydia a été renvoyé de cour pour avoir fait tout un discours qui même s'il était en anglais était sur la remise en question de sa présence ici. James riait tout en finissant sa phrase, tandis que Blaise ricanait.

-Le pire c'est que quand je suis aller demander à me sortir de ce cour, il m'on rétorqué un « c'est une question de quota d'heures, on ne peut pas vous l'enlever », dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

James commençait peut à peut à calmer son rire quand le client sortie. Il régla rapidement et partie après avoir écouter les conseilles d'applications sur le nouveau tatouage. Pendant que James était allé ranger la salle pour le prochain rendez-vous, je m'emparai d'un carnet à croquis et d'un crayon qui traînait à côté. Peu à peu mes esquisses prenaient formes: un coeur mécanique en mauvais état portait une paire d'ailes squelettiques qui ne possédaient plus que quelques plumes, les autres étaient tombées à terre formant un parterre. Cette image me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, je levais la tête vers Blaise qui travaillait toujours sur des modèles.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous deux, pourrais me faire ce tatouage ? il me regarda dubitatif.

-Heu si tu veux… mais tu veux un tatouage comme ça? Sur un coup de tête?

-Non, j'y réfléchis depuis un certains temps, mais je ne l'avait pas encore vraiment dessiné, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord mais il est assez compliqué ça va prendre du temps et je sais que toi et la douleur…

-Je prendrais une potion anti-douleur évidemment, j'admettais comme si c'était l'évidence même.

James apparu à ce moment avec un air intrigué.

-J'ai entendu que tu voulais un tatouage? lequel? Je lui tendis le carnet et il l'examina l'aire sérieux. Oui pourquoi pas mais ça risque de prendre beaucoup de place, il plonge sa main dans ces cheveux dans un tique nerveux, où est-ce que tu le veux?

-Sur mon dos en plein milieu, dis-je avec un aire déterminé, puis hésitant, mais il coûtera combien?

À l'entente de ces mots James et Blaise me regardèrent ébahis, puis Blaise répondit:

-Rien du tout voyons.

-Tu travailles presque ici, bien sure qu'il sera gratuit, répliqua juste après James.

-Je préférais demander et puis moi si je garde mon argent ça me va, répliquais-je.

-radine, lança James avec un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors que je venais de finir de ranger la réserve, je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur du comptoir. Je me repassais la scène de tout à l'heure où après qu'une cliente est qualifiée mes gâteaux de « merde », je lui avait répondu le plus sereinement possible :

« ah mais c'est normal vous sentiez tellement les chiottes que je me suis permise de vous servir la merde de mon chien, j'ai bien fait j'espère »

Elle était partie en jurant qu'elle nous ferait couler en nous donnant une très mauvaise réputation.

« charmante cette dame _»_ me dis-je avec un sourire de satisfaction tout en y repensant.

Bien sur Blaise m'avait regardé avec une expression d'exaspération qui disait que j'aurais pu me contenir, mais j'avais simplement haussé les épaules avec un aire innocent et été allé ranger la réserve.

Alors que je me plaçais derrière l'ordinateur, je remarquais pour la première fois la présence d'un homme. Il était assis sur un des fauteuils et lisait tranquillement. Je ne voyait pas son visage caché par le papier mais on pouvait deviner qu'il était un sorcier à cause des images mouvantes qui s'y trouvaient. C'était un homme de style dandy qui portait un costume dans les tons bleu marine assortie à des chaussures en cuire marron. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'assurément riche vu le soin apporté aux chaussures. Il y avait aussi la manière dont il se tenait, d'une manière sûr de lui, comme si le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis lui appartenait.

«Par contre je vois très mal un type comme lui se faire un tatouage donc avec un peu de chance, il est là pour racheter la boutique ou une connerie comme ça… Aller Lydia, on est lundi matin, essaye d'être agréable sinon tu vas être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. »

Je m'éclaircissai la gorge et ne voyant aucune réaction je contournai le comptoir pour me placer devant la table basse en face de lui:

-Je peux vous aider?

-Humm?…Sauf si tu peux éradiquer les limaces qui détruisent nos citrouilles, sinon non.

L'homme abaissa son journal d'un coup sec pour m'offrir un grand sourire. « C'est une blague ? _»_

-Oncle Jack?

-Lydia? répondit-il joueur.

Je sentais une pointe de joie apparaître avant de me stopper net, « quelque chose cloche _»._

-Attend, on est ni mon anniversaire, ni en vacances… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je vis Jack se crisper avant de continuer à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Est-ce que je dois obligatoirement avoir une raison pour voir ma nièce préférée, sérieusement?

-Je suis ta seul nièce, tu ne peux pas m'amadouer avec ton « nièce préférée » tu sais.

Devant mon aire pas du tout convaincu il continua:

\- après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tant de chose à faire à Poudlard… A part faire des discours dont tout le monde se fout lors d'événement.

-Jack…On est un lundi matin et je n'ai pas fais une nuit complète, alors pas de « je te le dirais plus tard » s'il te plais.

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton là avec moi jeune fille, tu n'as que 16 ans je te rappelle, dit-il avec autorité.

-Désolé, répondis-je mollement

« J'ai un vrai problème avec l'autorité ces temps-ci», il se radoucit pour continuer:

-C'est juste que j'aurai voulu passer une journée avec toi avant de te parler du… pourquoi de ma venue. Et, puisqu'apparemment le lycée n'a pas l'air d'être d'un grand interêt pour toi, je voudrais qu'on aille manger quelque part, dit-il d'un sourire malicieux.

Je poussais un soupir et me résignai:

-Bon très bien, mais attend encore 10 min que Blaise arrive pour s'occuper de l'accueil.

-Parfait on ira manger sur l'allée des sombrales.

-Si tu veux… Bon alors comment se passe le monde des sorciers? Je me tiens au courant grâce à la gazette mais je sais que je dois avoir raté certain trucs.

Nous continuâmes à parler de certaines célébrités plus pathétiques les unes que les autres et de la politique, jusqu'à se que Blaise arrive. Pendant que je cherchais mon manteau et mes affaires, Jack conversait intimement avec Blaise. Il s'était rencontré lors d'une de mes soirées d'anniversaires qu'avait organisé mon oncle (autant vous dire qu'il n'y a jamais plus de cinq personnes, se qui résume à peut près le nombre d'amis que j'ai). Il était venue me chercher au witche's tattoo pour aller faire la fête dans un pub. C'est à ce moment là qu'il tomba sur Blaise et le trouvant à son goût lui avait proposé à lui et à James de venir le fêter tous ensemble. Je levait les yeux au ciel en repensant à cette nuit, ces deux là avait passé la soirée à flirter, en nous laissant James et moi boire sur un coin du bar tout en faisant des commentaires surréalistes sur le match de rugby qui avait lieu. Depuis, Je voyais parfois Blaise se promenant avec l'un des pulls de mon oncle, je les soupçonnais de bientôt nous annoncer que c'était devenu sérieux entre eux.

Une fois arrivé au niveau de la porte pour attendre mon Oncle, je fus surprise de ne pas le voir revenir avec lui. Gardant cette remarque pour moi nous sortîmes et Jack insista pour prendre un taxi, je le sentait nerveux et il passait son temps à jouer avec sa chevalière.

« La journée promet d'être longue s'il agit comme ça tout le long _»_ je levais les yeux au ciel et regardait défilé au dehors, les masses de touristes.


	3. Chapter 3

Un souffle glacé traverse ma peau brulante, la caresse de ses doigts froids qui courent sur mon dos pour finir par m'emprisonner entre ses bras. Je pouvais sentir la pointe de ses seins se durcir doucement contre ma peau. « Bientôt… Oui bientôt, ce sera finit tout ça… » Peut à peut ses mains descendirent vers le bas de mon ventre et commencèrent à caresser mon entre-jambe tandis que ses dents mordillaient le creux de mon cou.

-Déjà rentré que tu t'attaques à moi dans mon bain, Anna?

-Je n'y peux rien, tu es ma drogue, dit-elle tout en s'amusant à frôler mon sexe.

-Et bien je t'annonce que ta drogue doit partir pour l'Angleterre Demain soir.

Elle s'arrêta dans ses caresses et demanda en essayant de cacher sa tristesse en vain:

-pourquoi?

-Mon Oncle à décider de me renvoyer dans mon ancien lycée.

Je pouvais sentir la tension entre nous descendre en même temps que son corps se raidissait.

-Est…Est-ce qu'on pourra toujours se voir? Dit-elle à mi-voix.

-Ecoute… Anna, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. Et puis tu savais très bien que ça ne durait pas éternellement nous deux, c'est la première chose que je t'ai dit quand on s'est rencontré, je ne cherche rien de sérieux…

Anna sortit du bain précipitamment, elle attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps pour se diriger ensuite vers la chambre. Je poussait un soupir et me réprimandais intérieurement: _«_ Whaou quel tact Lydia, bravo »

-Anna… tentais-je de l'appeler en vain. Je sortis du bain à mon tour, pris une serviette et partis retrouver Anna dans ma chambre. Elle était déjà habillée et était entrain de remplir son sac du peu d'affaire qu'elle avait chez moi. Elle était au bord des larmes mais je voyais aussi de la colère dans ses yeux.

-Je croyais qu'avec moi ce serait différent! Cria-t-elle, après tout ça fait presque 3 mois qu'on est ensemble. Elle s'arrêta son sac sur une épaule, elle me regardait avec un air désespéré comme si elle attendait que je lui dise qu'il y avait encore un espoir entre nous deux. Je la regardais un instant « Comment peut-on être si plein d'espoir? ». Comme je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec une claque dans la figure je préférais lui répondre quelque chose de moins dangereux:

-Tu sais depuis le début que ça ne durerait pas et je commençais déjà à me lasser. Je te l'aurais annoncé dans les semaines suivantes alors c'est toujours mieux que ça soit maintenant et puis on ne risque pas de se recroiser comme ça, finis-je par dire en haussant les épaules. Elle me regarda pendant un instant interdite et furieuse, elle sortie de l'appartement en me bousculant.

Une fois seul, je laissais partir le soupir que je retenais depuis tout à l'heure.

-Bon bah, ça s'est pas si mal passé que ça. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer.

Je devais faire ma valise, « bon ça, un coup de baguette et ça serait réglé ». Je devais ensuite passer au « witche's » pour faire une dernière journée et… On coupa mes réflexions par un bruit de sonnette.

-Anna si tu avais oublié quelque chose je te l'aur- Oncle Jack? Il se tenait devant moi, un air agacé sur le visage.

-Changement de programme on rentre aujourd'hui, fais tes affaires, je vais t'aider. Ensuite on passera au magasin et on rentre à Poudlard.

Il rentra dans l'appart et je le suivis jusqu'à ma chambre.

-Pas que ça me dérange mais pourquoi cet empressement?

-Je dois régler un problème à Poudlard, une histoire de magie noire… Ces gamins ne peuvent pas ne pas créer de catastrophe pendant plus de deux jours, c'est pas possible.

En le voyant marmonner des insultes, je ricanais doucement et en m'entendais il se retourna pour me regarder surpris.

-On dirait un vieux qui marmonne à propos d'ado qui aurait cassé ses nains de jardin.

Il me regarda quelque instant avant de répondre:

-Mais avec qui tu traînes pour avoir des idées comme ça Lydia?

J'esquissait un demi-sourire avant d'aller emballer mes affaires. Une fois fait, mon appartement était presque entièrement vide, après un dernier regard à mon appartement nous transplanèrent devant le « witche's tattoo». James et Blaise nous attendaient sur les canapés, dès qu'il nous virent ils se levèrent pour nous faire face.

Le premier à couper ce silence dérangeant fut moi:

-Bon alors j'ai laissé les dernières factures qui viennent d'arriver sous le comptoir et j'ai refait l'inventaire complet des produits hier donc il ne vous restera plus qu'à ranger les dernières fiches client. James fut le premier à réagir:

-Tu parles comme si tu allais revenir d'ici la semaine prochaine, tu ne vas pas tenter de te faire virer, hein?

-Bien sure que non mais nous savons tous que je vais voir Blaise au moins une fois toute les deux semaines, si ce n'est plus, et je reviendrais à chaque vacances alors arrêter avec ces gueules d'enterrement. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allait aller dans une prison.

-Tu exagères je ne viens pas aussi souvent à Poudlard, répondit Blaise.

-À d'autres, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils se mirent à sourire et chacun leur tour me dirent au revoir dans une étreinte qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. James et moi sortirent dans la rue pour laisser Jack et Blaise se dire au revoir. Une fois dehors, il me regarda un instant, hésitant, pour enfin commencer à parler:

-Alors tu vas vraiment y retourner? Comment tu crois que les autres vont réagir?

Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes en regardant de loin, Notre-Dame qui était entouré par une foule de touriste puis me retournai vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas, pendant le déjeuner d'hier Oncle jack ma dit que jamais personne n'avait su pourquoi j'avais disparu. Vu que c'était pendant les vacances de Noel, il y avait peu de monde et donc aucun curieux qui aurait fait courir une quelconque rumeur.

-Je vois…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je te considère comme ma petit soeur tu le sais ça? Donc si tu n'en peux plus viens chez moi tu as les clés de tout façon… Et puis même si j'ai une fille dans mon lit, je la foutrais dehors.

Ses paroles me touchaient, même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer, alors je lui fis un de mes grand sourire, un de ceux qui n'apparaisse qu'une fois tout les dix ans, un vrai, un sincère.

-ça marche.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Jack et Blaise qui avait l'air de deux jeunes mariés, dégoulinant d'amour, « Bon bah au moins y en a qui ne sont pas triste ». Jack une fois avoir dit au revoir à James se tourna vers moi:

\- Prête?

-Arrête avec tes questions rhétoriques et passe moi ton bras. Le stresse montait et cela se ressentait dans mes mots un peu trop dure. Je m'agrippais à son bras et la devanture du « witche's tattoo » disparu pour laisser place à un bureau que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Cette fois-ci c'était définitif… J'étais à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

Il me fixait de ce regard transperçant qui aurait put faire s'enfuir n'importe quel centaure.

-Alors tu es revenue? Il s'essaya à un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimasse avant d'ajouter, cette année va être intéressante en fin de compte.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Baron Sanglant, alors tu n'as toujours pas trouvé le moyen de paraître moins psychopathe depuis le temps? Moi qui croyais que tu te serais lassé d'être fuis par tous les élèves de l'école.

Sa grimace s'agrandit pour dévoiler des dents qui étaient autrefois en argents.

-Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère.

Après un signe de tête il partit en direction de la grande porte pendant que je finissais mon petit-déjeuné. Oui, j'étais vraiment de retour à Poudlard, je poussais un soupir devant tous ces regards qui m'épiaient et ses chuchotements qui remplissaient l'air. Nous étions arrivés tard hier soir, se qui m'avais obliger à dormir dans les appartements d'Oncle Jack, sur un de ses canapés qui était, je doit dire, beaucoup plus confortable que mon ancien lit. On avait installé mes affaires dans le dortoir des cinquième années de Serpentard ce matin et après m'être préparé dans la salle de bain de mon Oncle, j'étais partis directement manger.

« J'avais oublié se que c'était de porter un uniforme, je peux dire adieu à mes boyfriends confortables en semaine»

-À peine arrivé et déjà une jupe raccourci, une cravate desserré au maximum et beaucoup de bijoux, fait gaffe si tu te la joue pas discrète dès les premiers jours les préfets vont te harceler.

Un Serpentard s'était assis en face de moi, grand, les cheveux blond presque blanc, les yeux bleus saphir, l'apparence d'un gars sur de lui, les manches remontées et la cravate aussi desserré que la mienne. Il m'analysait comme je l'analysais. Une fois ses yeux remontées jusqu'à mon visage, il sourit et brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre nous:

-Je suis Scorpius Malfoy, en sixième années. Je me suis dit que ça devait pas être la joie de débarquer et de devoir déjeuner toute seule avec tout ces regards.

Je le regardais un instant avant de répondre:

-Et sur quoi tu te bases pour affirmer que ta présence serait la bienvenue? En plus de cela je vois très bien que tu te forces à sourire donc tu as forcément une idée derrière la tête.

Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à de l'étonnement.

-… Ou je pourrais juste me dire qu'une jolie fille fraichement arrivée aurait envie de compagnie.

-Donc c'est de la pitié, je soupirais, je suis peut être fille mais je ne suis en rien une petite chose qui aurait besoin d'un quelconque bouclier contre des regards ennuyeux.

Je finissait de boire mon café sous le regard interloqué de Scorpius puis pris mon sac dans l'intention de sortir de la grande salle. Mais alors que j'allais me diriger vers la grande porte, Scorpius me stoppa avec une question:

-Attend! On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré? Tu n'aurais pas été à Poudlard avant?

« Souviens-toi Lydia dis en le moins possible comme ça ils te laisseront tranquille. » J'hésitais et décidais finalement de la jouer froide et hautaine.

-Bonne journée Scorpius.

Je sortis et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Pendant que je marchais dans les couloirs, je sortis mon emploi du temps.

« Bon voyons voir… Potion, histoire de la magie, soins aux créatures magiques… »

-Eh bah ça promet, dis-je, tout bas.

Je me dirigeais alors vers les cachots, à cause de mon petit déjeuner tardif, Je n'avais pas encore revu mes anciens professeurs et sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à appréhender leur réaction. Cela ne me ressemblait pas, d'habitude je ne m'inquiétais pas de se que les autres pouvaient penser. « Calme toi, après tout professeur Finnigan était un des premiers à te soutenir. »

Il était encore tôt pour que des élèves se pressent dans la salle de cour, quand je me décidai à pousser la porte, une forte odeur de cramé me frappa. Un homme grand, brun, un visage concentré mais chaleureux était posté devant un chaudron en ébullition. Je grimaçais à cause de l'odeur tout m'adressant à lui:

-Professeur, combien de potion avez-vous fait cramer ce matin, l'odeur est atroce.

Il se tourna soudain vers moi, avec une expression choqué comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Non je ne suis pas morte et n'ai pas décidé de venir hanté ces murs… Mais sinon bonjour.

-Lydia… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu-tu as des problèmes, c'est ça? Tu es venue pour que je t'aide? Tu as besoin d'argent c'est ça? Non attend, tu t'es embarquée dans une histoire de mafia moldu et tu as besoins de mon aide?

Il s'avança vers moi et me pris les mains avec un air paniqué, dis-moi que tu n'as pas contrarié toute la communauté des Centaures.

Je le regardais un air amusé, oui il n'avait pas changé. Je retirais mes mains doucement et me décidais enfin à répondre:

-Pas de chance vous allez devoir supporter mon mauvais caractère cette année.

Il me regarda surpris et peu à peu un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage.

-C'est formidable, tu t'es finalement décidé à revenir chez toi.

-En fait… C'est Oncle Jack qui est venue me chercher, pour raison familiale… Enfin bon bref, sur quoi travailliez-vous avant que je débarque et que vous…

-NOONN, il se précipita sur son chaudron, Il fallait que je compte 62 secondes et je devais rajouter un orteil de géant.

Il soupira et fit rangea d'un coup de baguette la mixture et le bazar qu'il avait accumulé autour avant de se tourner vers moi.

-Bon de toute façon les autres élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Installe toi ou tu veux, les Serpentard se placent près des étagères à ingrédients d'habitude.

Je lui fis signe que j'avais compris et me dirigeai vers un des chaudrons à l'endroit où il m'avait indiqué. Je posais mon sac et m'assis en attendant les autres, je n'eux pas à attendre longtemps, cinq minutes plus tard alors que je m'étais décidé à relire mon livre de potion que je connaissais par coeur, un groupe de Seirdaigle rentra dans la classe. Ils m'observèrent quelques secondes et se dirigèrent vers les tables les plus en avant. Petit à petit la classe se remplissait et les derniers à arriver furent un groupe de Serpentard où bien sûr Scorpius était présent. Il parlait tranquillement avec un garçon au cheveux bruns, quand son regard croisa le mien il hésita quelques secondes et se dirigea d'un regard confiant vers la place qui était situé sur ma gauche. Il me jeta un regard et dit un peu hésitant:

-Salut

Je lui jetait un coup d'oeil et lui répondit juste avant que le professeur Finnigan ne commence à parler:

-Salut

-Bon alors, aujourd'hui nous allons continuer à nous entraîner sur l'Elixir d'Euphorie, rappelez vous bien des conseilles que je vous ai donné la dernière fois…

Le professeur continua à donner les instructions en donnant quelques conseils à certains et nous laissa nous débrouiller tandis qu'il commençait à passer dans les rangs, sa plumes et un parchemin volaient à côté de lui tout en écrivants pour lui les quelques commentaires qu'il faisait.

Je commençais à prendre les ingrédients et à préparer l'élixir sous le regard suspicieux de Scorpius et de la fille situé à ma droite. Les gestes me venaient automatiquement au fur et à mesure que je me souvenais des instructions. Scorpius s'arrêta et commença à me regarder fixement. Tout en tournant ma mixture, je l'interrogeai:

-Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça?

-Tu n'ouvres pas ton livre et tu prépares une potion sans instructions, moi je trouve que c'est une bonne raison de te fixer.

-Je n'en ai juste pas besoin… D'ailleurs la tienne vire au rouge, c'est mauvais signe.

Il se tourna précipitamment vers son chaudron et essaya tant bien que mal de la rattraper. Sur cette dernière phrase, je me concentrais sur la suite de ma préparation. Quand je l'eu fini, j'éteignis le feu et relevai la tête pour observer tout les élèves absorbés par leur préparation. Scorpius avait finalement réussis à stabiliser sa potion mais elle n'allait définitivement pas être un total succès. Quand-à la fille à ma droite elle avait réussi à obtenir une potion acceptable. Quand elle releva la tête, nos regards se croisèrent et elle me sourit légèrement avant de ranger son plan de travail. Elle avait les traits fins mais avait un charisme qui laissait sous-entendre que ses problèmes, c'est elle qui les réglait. Ses yeux étaient verts avec des taches mordorées au centre et ses cheveux chocolat ondulaient sur ses épaules pour se terminer en fines boucles. Soudain ma contemplation fut coupée par une araignée qui se dandinait devant mes yeux. Un Gryffondor, qui se croyait malin, agitait sa baguette en ricanant, se qui provoqua le cris de deux Filles Serpentard et les ricanement de certains. « Bah voyons le cliché de la fille qui a peur des araignées ». Je regardais cette pauvre créature avec une once de pitié puis la pris dans mes mains. Le professeur Finnigan qui avait été alerté par les cris, s'approcha de notre table:

-M'enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici!

Je lui fit un sourire poli qui le détendit un peu et lui répondit:

-Ce n'est rien professeur, certaine personne on trouvé un nouveau jeu incluant une araignée qui n'avait rien demandé.

Je lançais un regard vers la table du fautif qui étrangement fixait le contenue de son chaudron, mal à l'aise. Puis m'accroupis pour laisser l'araignée courir se réfugier derrière les armoires.

Le professeur, regarda tour à tour notre groupe et celui des Gryffondors avant de lâcher un soupir, de marmonner un « même après tant d'années » et partir en secouant de la tête.

Dix minutes avant la fin du cour, il passa une dernière fois pour tester nos mixtures. Scorpius comme je l'avais prédit n'avait pas réussit à avoir le bon résultat, cependant ma voisine, avait fait un sans faute qui n'avait toutefois pas dépassé mon résultat.

Ma note avait réussit à décrocher une expression de surprise à Scorpius et à bon nombre d'élèves. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs à cette instant précis à un bébé qui attendait sa nourriture. Je finissais de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac pour finalement lui lancer:

-Ferme la bouche ta purée n'est pas prête d'arriver.

Il ferma la bouche rapidement et s'attela à ranger son plan de travail avant la sonnerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Un feu de cheminée crépitait doucement à ma droite. Blottis au fond d'un fauteuil de cuir noir et avec la nouvelle édition d' « Histoire du monde sorcier en Amérique du Nord » en main, je me repassais les instants marquants de ma première journée.

Elle s'était passée exactement comme je l'avait supposée. Professeur Finnigan m'avais bien accueillit ainsi que le professeur Londubat et Mme Potter, l'infirmière, que j'avait rencontré au détour d'un couloir. Elle m'avait littéralement sauté dessus pour m'étreindre… Ou m'étouffer tout dépendait du point de vue. Il restait cependant les autres professeurs qui pour certains n'avaient pas caché leur peur ou leur dégout. Professeur McDewy en est un très bon exemple d'ailleurs. J'étais à peine rentrée dans sa salle de classe qu'en me voyant, son visage c'était transformé en une expression d'horreur et elle s'était enfuie à grandes enjambées en direction du bureau d'Oncle Jack en prétextant un « Léger malaise ».

Les autres autour de moi étaient ravies et bavardait bruyamment, pourtant j'avais pu sentir le regard lourd d'une poufsouffle, qui elle, n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Je rêvassais encore quand mon portable qui était coincé entre ma jambe et le bras du fauteuil se mit à vibrer. La technologie n'était pas encore très répandus chez tout les élèves de Poudlard mais quelques Seirdaigles avaient, avec l'accord de mon Oncle, puent installer un réseau téléphonique et internet. Je pris mon portable et sur l'écran, lu le nom de James, J'eu un sourire en coin et décrochai:

-Alors, vous avez déjà remis le bordel dans la réserve? Je suis sure que tu m'appelles parce que je manquais trop à la clientèle.

Un rire roque éclata à l'autre bout du fil.

-D'une, ton franc parler ne pourra jamais manquer à la clientèle et de deux la réserve sait très bien se ranger c'est juste que je trouve les feuilles blanches très décoratives quand elles font des tas par terre.

-Ouiii bien sure, si tu veux je peux venir décorer ton appart de la même façon.

-Ha!Ha! nan mais plus sérieusement, j'appelais pour savoir comment s'est passé ton premier jour?

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas maman voyons je me suis fait plein de petits amis, j'ai même trouvé une amoureuse.

-Bon tes sarcasmes sont toujours là tout va bien alors, aller maintenant raconte.

Je lui racontais alors ma journée en faisant impasse sur les nombreux détails concernant les professeurs mécontent de mon retour, je lui parlais ensuite des quelques personnes qui s'étaient démarquées. Cependant la conversation commença très vite à dévier vers des sujets moins personnels comme le fait que la tour de Pise avait oui non le droit à son statut de monument historique ou était-ce seulement une construction raté. Quand l'appel se termina il était assez tard pour que la salle commune de Serpentard soit vide, on entendait plus que les bruit du bois qui était presque consumé. La luminosité des lampes avait baissé et les reflets du lac noir donnait une ambiance feutré et confortable à la pièce. Petit à petit mes paupières se fermèrent pour me plonger dans les tréfonds d'un cauchemars sans fin.

* * *

« Espèce de monstre » disait-il « ne m'approche plus, n'ose même pas réapparaître dans cette demeure » Des pleurs, le froid qui me transperçait… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer ? Je ne sens plus mon corps et mes doigts me font mal… Une secousse? Non laissez moi, je ne veux pas bouger, pas encore, pas après tout ça…

-Lydia!

J'ouvris les yeux doucement pour rencontrer des yeux vert mordoré, ses yeux. Elle me tenait encore fermement par les épaules et avait un air inquiet sur le visage. Je ne réagi pas tout de suite quand elle ma parla:

-Tu faisais un cauchemar, j'ai préféré te réveillé, se n'est jamais agréable après tout, finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire. Alors que je la contemplais encore ensommeillé, elle portait un pull en laine crème qui descendait mi-cuisse et on pouvait voir dépasser de peu son short blanc avec lequel elle devait dormir. Soudain, j'eu un frisson et je murmurais un faible « froid » à cause de ma gorge devenue seiche. Elle prit une couverture noir qui se trouvait sur un des autres canapés et m'entoura avec. Je pris le tissus doux et le resserra autour de moi.

-Reste là je reviens

Je la regardais intrigué alors qu'elle se levai et d'une marche assuré, elle disparu dans le couloirs menant aux dortoirs. Elle en ressortit deux minutes plus tard avec sa baguette dans une main et un mug fumant dans l'autre. Elle me le tendit avec un sourire doux:

-Tient c'est une tisane j'y ai rajouté du miel, ça t'aidera à mieux dormir ensuite.

Incertaine de pourquoi elle était si gentille, je pris le mug entre mes mains glacé et lui répondit avec un petit « merci ». Elle s'assit en tailleur dans le fauteuil en face de moi et continua à parler d'une voix basse mais audible.

-Je m'appelle Evelyn Penny McLaird mais tu peux m'appeler Eve et toi tu es Lydia… Elle attendais un nom complet et je n'étais pas encore prête à endurer un torrent de rumeurs, Je lui répondait d'un air contrit.

-Juste Lydia.

Elle ne fut pas gêné par ma réponse et continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors où tu étais avant?

-En France, à Paris plus précisément.

Je posais le mug sur la table basse, à ma gauche avant de me blottir plus profondément dans mon fauteuil.

Nous avons continuer à parler de choses banales, quand les questions devenaient trop personnelles je les esquivais d'une réponse vague. Elle ne faisait aucun commentaire et continuait à parler. À certain moment elle m'observer, comme si j'étais un problème d'arithmancie qu'elle ne réussissait pas à comprendre. Au bout d'une heure, j'utilisais le prétexte que le sommeil m'était revenue et retournais me coucher, pour cette fois-ci, plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	6. Chapter 6

Les journées suivantes furent comme la première, remplis de sourires de soutient, de rictus de haine, et de chuchotements qui faisaient naître des rumeurs. « Bah… De toute façon ces attitudes disparaitront bien dans quelques semaines…Par contre en se qui concerne Scor-».

-Lydia!

« Et c'est repartit, même dans la coin le plus sombre de la bibliothèque, caché derrière des dizaines de rangées d'armoires, il arrive à me retrouver. Je ne serais même pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il se balade constamment avec une sorte de carte qui fiche tout le monde ou un talisman. Je devrais peut être faire un sortilège contre ça… »

Je ne relevai même pas la tête quand ses pas s'approchèrent de moi, je lui lançai en soupirant:

-Il y a plusieurs centaines de pièces dans ce château, pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu viennes m'ennuyer, très exactement dans ce mètre carré?

-Ce mètre carré ou ce fauteuil plus précisément est celui qui contient l'énigme la plus divertissante que je connaisse, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas essayer de la résoudre?

Je relevais enfin la tête de mon livre pour le regarder avec un ennui indéniable.

-Parce que cette énigme en question ne veut pas être résolu et qu'elle est trop occupé à lire un essai sur les anciennes divinités du débuts du monde sorcier, pour te prêter la moindre attention.

Il eu un silence de quelques secondes pendant lesquels nous nous jaugions. Je vis peut à peut poindre un sourire et je devinais que se qu'y allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire.

-Une énigme est justement se qu'elle est car elle ne se laisse jamais se découvrir.

Sur cette phrase, d'un coup de baguette, il amena un fauteuil devant le mien pour si affaler royalement, sans se départir de ce sourire mutin.

« Je ne vais pas le supporter longtemps, okay, reste calme Lydia, respire… Bon on peut toujours essayer ça pour s'en débarrasser. »

Je refermais mon livre d'un geste vif et concentrais mon regard pour capter le sien qui ne m'avais pas lâché depuis quelques minutes.

-Très bien je te laisse très exactement 30 minutes pour gâcher mon temps avec tes questions mais après je ne veux plus répondre à aucune de tes questions.

Il me regarda avec un regard surpris puis il repris contenance en affichant un sourire de victoire.

-ça marche, alors déjà quel est ton nom? Pas juste Lydia, répondit-il en devinant ce que j'allais répondre, ton nom en entier.

Je réfléchis quelque seconde, de toute façon ça va se découvrir un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien qu'il y est un début. Je pris une respiration et sortit dans un souffle:

-Lydia Meredith Augurey

Ces yeux s'agrandir de surprise suite à ma réponse.

-Tu veux dire Augurey comme… la vielle famille de sang pure, dont les membres sont tous issus de Seirdaigle, celle qui a une des plus grosse part d'actions dans la bourse du monde magique et moldu?

Je levais les yeux aux ciel et répondit avec une pointe d'exaspération:

-Oui.

-Mais attend je participe au réunion et fêtes de l'aristocratie et je ne t'y ai jamais vu, pourquoi?

-Famille compliquée, lançais-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu à Serpentard alors?

-Parce que le choixpeau magique la choisit.

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas me donner un seul indice sur toi n'est-ce pas? Je soupirais devant cette remarque.

-écoute on est pas à un speed dating, je répond à tes questions parce que je veux que tu me fiches la paix mais je ne vais certainement pas m'étendre sur les détails.

Pour insister sur la fin de ma réponse, je regardais combien de temps il me restait sur mon portable.

-D'ailleurs, il te reste 20 minutes.

Il me regarda troublé, mais continua à me poser des questions.

-Bon alors… Je veux savoir comment tu connaît déjà par coeur certains cours alors que tu n'étais pas dans cette écoles avant?

-Je ne fais que lire tout le temps et j'ai une mémoire photographique très développée.

-D'accord alors où étais-tu avant de venir ici?

-À Paris

-Tu étais à Beaux-Bâton?

-Non je n'étudiais pas la magie, j'étais dans un lycée moldu, c'est plus facile de se fondre dans la masse comme ça.

-Comment c'est?! dit-il en s'exclamant et en s'avançant plus en avant sur son siège, on entendis un lointain « chut! » venir du bureau de la bibliothécaire. Scorpius avait les yeux pétillants tel un enfant devant des récits d'aventure.

-Bah ce n'était pas si exceptionnel, leur cours étaient intéressants sauf les langues, je les parlais déjà couramment. Sinon les moldu ont le même comportement ou les même règles que nous. Mais je dois avouer que les cours d'Histoire ou d'arts appliqué étaient… Intéressants.

« Oui il y avait bien plusieurs choses que j'avais apprécié dans cette école », pensais-je.

Il continua à me poser des questions, elles n'étaient jamais sur ma famille ou sur la cause de mon absence à Poudlard pendant ces 4 ans.

« Il les évite… Il n'est peut-être pas si embêtant et envahissant que ça après tout. »

Le temps était écoulé depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes, mais sans m'en rendre compte je continuais de répondre à la plus-part de ses questions.


	7. Chapter 7

-À Londres? Paris? Amsterdam? C'est d'ailleurs l'endroit que je choisirais personnellement, c'est la ville parfaite pour passer incognito après avoir braquer la banque de Gringott, et tu sa-blah blah blahblahh.

« Garde ton calme Lydia, respire, cet insecte bruyant doué d'horribles pouvoirs exaspérants qui ne sont autres qu'une salive infinie et une curiosité sans borne, va forcément devoir aller manger ou dormir, après tout il est bien constituer d'une horloge interne normal! »

À présent, je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il disait. Je ne pouvais plus supporter le questionnement incessant d'Harry Crivey, depuis qu'il nous avait surprit Scorpius et moi à parler de mon passé, il ne me lâchait tout simplement plus. En plus, le fait qu'il fasse partit du journal de Poudlard ne m'aidait pas. Tout le monde faisait pression sur lui pour écrire un article sur la célèbre nouvelle asociale qui débarquait des mois après la rentrée et comme apparemment Harry était bien connu pour harceler les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent, on lui avait donc refilé le boulot. Cela faisait exactement 18 min qu'il me harcelait ce matin et je n'en pouvais déjà plus, en plus je m'étais levée avec un terrible mal de tête, le genre qui fait l'effet d'un coup de marteau toute les deux minutes. « ça doit être à cause du sort que j'ai tester dans la journée, je pensais qu'il était juste défaillant mais je crois que j'ai trouvé ses effets. » Les effets commençaient d'ailleurs à me faire sérieusement tourner la tête.

-Eh! Lydiiiaaa! Je te parles là, c'est pas super sympa et pas très poli de pas m'écouter quand je te parler. »

 _«_ ça y est. je craque. »

D'un seul geste de baguette je l'envoyais valser à l'autre bout du couloir. Il fit un vol planer et s'effondra en roulant sur lui-même, il avait un regard interloqué et les élèves qui étaient spectateur s'écartaient au fur et à mesure que je me dirigeais vers Harry. Je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètres et tout en le regardais de haut, je lui fis mon visage le plus terrifiant.

« Ne. Me. Suis. Plus. »

Il hocha la tête frénétiquement et je décelais une once de peur dans son regard. Etant satisfaite, je décidais de reprendre mon chemin vers le bureau d'Oncle Jack. J'avais besoin de calme et même les infimes bruits de la bibliothèque m'auraient donné l'impression d'être dans une foire. Mon oncle était parti passé la journée avec Blaise, je serais donc tranquille pour dormir sans qu'un Harry bis vienne me déranger… Quoiqu'après ça je ne pense pas que quelqu'un viendra m'embêter avec ses questions.

Je montais les marches qui étaient apparus devant moi grâce au mot de passe puis j'ouvris la porte du bureau.

La senteur familière de la pomme m'emplis d'un sentiment de chaleur. Je fis un pas en avant puis observa quelque instant l'endroit qui avait été ma véritable maison pendant mon enfance. Je souris faiblement et me dirigeai vers le canapé en cuir qui avait été installé quand Jack fut nommé directeur, ainsi que des fauteuil et une table basse.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je m'écroulai sur le canapé et fixai le plafond. J'avais éteint les lumières pour mieux dormir mais les coups de marteau devenaient de plus en plus fort. Je ne voulais pas aller à l'infirmerie, j'avais déjà lancé un sort pour détecter, si le maléfice avait eu une grave incidence sur mon corps mais je n'avait rien détecté.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort, il était juste écris « Sort astucieux et autres » sur la couverture.»

Cependant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, je m'endormis.


	8. Chapter 8

-Attend, attend, tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais manger les dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue? Tu es pas croyable Lydia.

-Rhoo ça va je vais les essayer maintenant tes dragées, comme ça tu ne pourras plus rien dire et… Bah mais c'est dégueulasse.

Un goût immonde de vomi m'emplissait la bouche, je me dépêchai de le recracher dans l'herbe puis bu une gorgé de mon jus de citrouille. Un rire d'enfant, me répondit. Elle était magnifique ses cheveux couleur miel ondulaient sur ses épaules nues. Elle portait un t-shirt et un short, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal mais sur elle, tout lui allait. Elle marchait devant moi et essayait de ne pas trébucher dans les racines tout en me parlant du dernier cour qu'elle avait eu en soins au animaux magiques. Sa voix me faisait l'effet d'une mélodie qu'on jouerais à la harpe: douce et puissante à la fois.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta, je la regardais immobile attendant de voir se qu'il lui prenait et après un silence pesant, elle se mit à crier, comme si on l'écorchait vive. Le paysage changea et de la neige apparût peut à peut… Mais elle n'était pas blanche, elle était rouge, rouge sang. Je voulais courir vers elle, mais j'étais pétrifiée. je criais son nom de toute mes forces mais le paysage commençais à s'allonger. Elle continuait toujours à crier et de plus en plus de sang pleuvait du ciel et resurgissait de la neige autour d'elle.

-LYDIA!

Je me réveillais en sursaut et en sueur. Mon mal de tête m'abrutissait et je voyais trouble, c'est à ce moment là que je compris que j'avais pleuré dans mon sommeil. J'essuyais mes yeux et vis penché au-dessus de moi oncle Jack, Blaise et James?

-James qu-

Ma gorge était sèche et ma voix avait été presque inaudible.

Jack mit sa main sur mon font et déclara:

-Tu es brulante, je t'amène à l'infirmerie.

-Je vais bien, j'a-j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Protestai-je faiblement

-Bah voyons tu es sure que ce n'est pas des coup d'enclumes que tu as dans la tête plutôt? me répondis James sarcastiquement.

J'essayais de me mettre debout et de faire quelques pas en direction de la porte mais un vertige me pris et James me rattrapa.

-Bon bah on va le faire à la méthode princesse soufrante.

-Pitié James tout mais pas ça, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est humiliant.

-Exactement je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Il me pris dans ses bras et à moitié sonnée, je me recroquevillais pour ne pas qu'on voit mon visage.

Par chance, on ne croisa personne mais il faisait déjà nuit noir. J'avais dû dormir au moins 4 heures, le repas avait dû déjà être servis depuis longtemps et tout le monde devait être dans leur salle commune respective.

L'infirmerie était déserte et Mme Pomfresh raturait sur une feuille tout en faisant l'inventaire dans sa réserve.

Quand elle nous vit, elle se précipita vers nous et James me déposa dans un des lits de droites.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

-On ne sais pas mais elle est bouillante de fièvre et elle a mal à la tête, répondis James.

-Même dans son rêve elle semblait souffrir, ajouta Blaise.

Elle s'affaira autour de moi en jetant des sorts pour voir mon état, mais son visage grimaçait de plus en plus.

-Est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose ou encore une fois expérimenté un sort qui n'a eu aucun effet au premier abord?

« Ha je savais que cet saleté de sort m'avais fait un truc. »

 _-_ J'ai essayé un nouveau sort mais j'ai fait un sort de vérification et je n'avais rien.

-Mais il faut toujours attendre 30 minutes avant de vérifier, pas tout de suite après sinon tu peux rater les effets!

-Ne crier pas c'est encore pire, gémis-je en me recroquevillant encore plus.

-Où est ce livre? demanda Blaise.

-Il est dans le tiroir de ma commode mais le tiroir est verrouillé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas les verrous ne m'ont jamais résisté, dit-il en se précipitant vers le couloir, Jack viens avec moi sinon tes élèves ne me laisseront pas rentrer.

Jack le rejoignit après m'avoir lancé un regard remplis d'inquietude. Madame Pomfresh était partie me faire une potion qui apaiserait ma douleur et James était assis sur une chaise, dossier devant lui et me regardait avec des yeux sévère et inquiet à la foi.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça? dit-il d'une voix basse.

-Faire quoi?

-Tu essayes tout les sorts qui te passent sous la main, sans te soucier des conséquences, même si cela peut te tuer tu t'en fiche. Comme avant…

-Stop

Ma voix était presque suppliante, je ne voulait pas parler de ça, pas maintenant en tout cas.

-Pourquoi? Je m'inquiète et heureusement. Tu lançais tout les sorts que tu trouvais et cherchant désespérément, celui qui te tuerait…

Je le regardais dans les yeux puis les fermait, un sentiment m'assaillit, je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était… De la honte?

-Désolé… lui dis-je très bas.

Je l'entendis soupirer et sentis ses main se poser sur mon front et une de mes mains. La douleur dans ma tête était si forte que j'en venais à serrer sa main.

Des pas résonnaient dans les couloirs. J'ouvris les yeux et vis mon oncle et Blaise qui approchaient en tenant dans sa main mon livre.

-Bien lequel est-ce? demanda l'infirmière en s'approchant avec une fiole ambré qu'elle me tendis pour que j'aval.

Je me redressais doucement avec l'aide de James et bu le liquide qui était pire qu'un médicament moldu. J'attrapais le livre et commençai à chercher d'une main tremblante.

-C'est celui là.

-Attend tu as lancé un sort sans qu'il y est de descriptions à côté? fis oncle Jack.

-Je ne l'ai pas lancé sur moi, si ça peut te rassurer je l'ai lancé sur un buisson.

Il me regarda furieux jusqu'à ce que James s'exclame:

-Tu as lancé celui-là?!

-Non je vous ai fait chercher pour rien en fait j'ai inventé mes symptômes, répondis-je désabusée et épuisée.

-Je l'ai déjà utilisé pour sécher les cours, mais il ne fait que provoquer un mal de tête, répondis James surpris.

Madame Pomfresh me regarda et soupira.

-Tu as dû attraper la fièvre naturellement et cela a empiré ton mal de tête. Je vais te préparer une autre potion maintenant que je suis sûre des effets du sort.

Je m'affaissais dans le lit et attendis que les cris de mon oncle commencent.

-Pourquoi as-tu lancé ce sort sans savoir ses effets?!

Et voilà comme prévu…

-Je m'ennuyais.

-Tu t'ennuyais, tu t'ennuyais… Mais va t'amuser dehors comme tout les autres ado de ton âge!

-Arrête de crier, s'il te plait… j'ai encore mal à la tête. Et honnêtement, si un jour tu me vois faire comme les autres inquiète toi, ils passent plus leur temps à faire des choses stupides qu'autre chose.

James avait un sourire en coin et levait les yeux au ciel, Blaise paraissait soulager de me voir répliquer se qui était bon signe quand à Oncle Jack il avait une expression exaspérée d'un paternel devant les bêtises de sa fille.

-Et bien la prochaine essaye de passer le temps avec des choses moins dangereuses alors.

-oui mon capitaine, fis-je avec un sourire malicieux mais faible.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé en pleine forme après cette nuit à l'infirmerie. J'aurais même pu affronter un interrogatoire de Crivey… Ou pas en fait. Madame Pomfresh me fis un rapide contrôle et je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuné.

Une fois installé, je commençai à peine à me servir en oeufs brouillés qu'une personne qui n'était autre que Scorpius s'affala devant moi.

-Où étais-tu hier soir? Ev' m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentré au dortoir.

-Bonjour à toi aussi en cette belle matinée d'Octobre.

Il regarda par la fenêtre perplexe puis continua en me regardant de nouveau

-Mais il pleut…

-J'aime la pluie et puis tu sais le concept de belle matinée est subjectif.

-D'accord, me répondit-il pas très convaincus puis se rappelant soudain le pourquoi de sa venue il se reprit. Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Whaou, qu'elle perspicacité.

Je ne me voyais absolument pas lui dire que suite à une bêtise de ma part, je m'étais retrouvé comme une idiote à l'infirmerie.

Cependant Scorpius était pour mon plus grand malheur, plus têtue que Crivey.

-Et donc…?

-Et donc ce n'est pas tes affaires mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis bien vivante puisque je suis devant toi à te parler.

Il continuait à me fixer et s'apprêtait à parler quand une voix derrière moi nous interpella:

-Et c'est comme ça que tu parles à tes amis? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas tout simplement que tu étais à l'infirmerie?

Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour voir qui avait parler et s'asseyait à présent à ma droite.

-Merci James, grâce à toi l'usine à rumeur va pouvoir fonctionner pendant au moins un mois puisque la salle entière a dû t'entendre.

Je soupirais et décidais de continuer mon petit déjeuné. « Décidément le café est le meilleur breuvage au monde », pensais-je en buvant dans mon mug.

-Attend tu vas mieux?! Qu'est-ce que tu avais?! s'exclama Scorpius qui avait définitivement décidé d'être un peu trop bruyant pour ce moment sacré qu'était le matin.

-Comme je te le répète, je vais bien vu que je me tiens devant toi, maintenant arrête de crier avant que je t'envoie mon café en pleine figure, répondis avec un sourire remplis de promesses.

James riait doucement à mes côtés pendant que Scorpius commençait à prendre un air boudeur.

-ça va, ça va, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, pas la peine d'être comme ça.

James qui souriait toujours, posa une main sur ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux pendant qu'il continuait à parler:

-Lydia n'est pas du tout du matin. Un jour j'ai débarquer dans son appart en parlant fort et je me suis retrouvé changer en poisson rouge. il a fallut que j'attende 30 minutes le temps que madame daigne se lever et prendre son café pour enfin me remétamorphoser.

Je chassait sa main en grognant faiblement et continuait à boire mon café.

Scorpius le regardait surpris et comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation, il s'exclama:

-Vous sortez ensemble?

Je failli presque recracher mon café.

-Pardon?

James et moi le regardâmes comme s'il avait dit la parole la plus absurde possible. Scorpus répondit un peu étonné:

-Bah vous avez l'air d'être proche et puis je ne rentre pas dans les appartements des gens, moi, donc bon.

-On travaille ensemble en fait, répondit James amusé.

-Attend tu veux dire que tu n'es pas de Poudlard? Il le regarda surpris, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors?

-J'ai eu un imprévus hier soir et j'ai dû rester cette nuit mais je m'apprêtais à partir après avoir dit au revoir à Lydia, répondit-il en souriant.

-Ha je vo-

Il s'arrêta en voyant quelque chose derrière nous et leva la tête avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Un magnifique hibou strié qui possédait un plumage de différentes teintes de marron, traversa la grande salle pour venir déposer un paquet devant Scorpius et se posa sur son épaule. Il le gratifia d'une caresse et releva la tête comme s'il venait de se rappeler de notre présence.

-Heu, on se voit plus tard Lydia.

-Ouai ouai, répondis-je un peu surprise alors qu'il s'élança à pas rapide vers la sortie.

-Il est heureux comme s'il avait reçu l'invention qui lui fera remporter le prochain prix Nobel d'une découverte scientifique, dis-je tout haut.

James me regarda amusé.

-Tu sait tout le monde n'est pas intéressé par la physique quantique ou l'étude des runes. Il pourrait aussi avoir reçu un nouvel article de quidditch ou des graines de plantes spéciales.

-Tout le monde n'est pas un fan de botanique non plus, répondis-je en m'imaginant difficilement Scorpius couvert de boue et essayant de rempoter d'horribles plantes mouvantes.

Un silence confortable s'installa alors que je finissait mon petit déjeuner. Une fois fait, je me retournais pour faire face à James.

-Bon je te raccompagne ?

Il me souris et tandis que nous marchions vers le bureau d'Oncle Jack, nous parlâmes du travail à la boutique et de mes derniers jours à Poudlard. Alors qu'il me racontait une de ces histoires qu'il y avait eu avec une de ses clientes, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ma vie à Paris me manquait terriblement. La liberté me manquait… et je l'avais perdu pour une histoire d'héritage qui ne m'intéressait même pas.


	10. Chapter 10

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que j'étais revenues à Poudlard et le mois d'Octobre était déjà bien commencé.

Le passage de James à la table des Serpentard avait eu le résultat escompté: les rumeurs avaient été réapprovisionné. Je m'en amusais plus que je n'y prêtais attention. Une d'entre elles, était qu'après un duel entre James et Scorpius à cause de jalousie, je mettais interposé avait finis à l'Infirmerie et le lendemain, ils étaient venues s'excuser. Certains avait presque inventé une biographie de James, « Comment peut-on perdre son temps à inventer des trucs pareilles, leurs efforts sont presque pitoyables » _,_ me dis-je, en en entendant une conversation de deux Poufsouffle dans le rayon de livres d'à côté.

-Hey Lydia, ça va?

Je sursautais, j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas prêté attention à Harry. Je soupirais en m'attendant au pire et me tournai vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Ne me suis plus »?

-Bah là je t'ai pas suivis, je suis tombé sur toi et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais faire un commentaire sur la personne qui est venus te voir toi et Scorpius la dernière fois. D'ailleurs qu'elle relation entretiens-tu avec Scorpius? Depuis quand ça dure?

Il me regardais d'un regard déterminé à avoir ses réponses, une plume dans une main, un parchemin de l'autre.

-Ecoute, va demander à Scorpius si tu veux vraiment avoir une réponse poli, parce que moi elle ne le sera pas et elle terminera par un sort comme la dernière fois, lui dis-je exaspérée.

Il recula légèrement à la pensée du vol plané qu'il avait effectuer l'autre jour, mais apparement ce n'est pas ça qui allait lui faire peur. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand de loin je vis Scorpius passer devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Je ne mit pas deux secondes à me diriger d'un pas rapide dans sa direction. Harry fus trop lent et le temps que j'atteigne Scorpius je l'avais semé.

-Scorpius attend.

Il se retourna surpris et alors que je cherchais une excuse plausible, il vit Harry qui me cherchait au milieu d'un groupe d'élève, il sourit, amusé.

-Viens, suis-moi.

Soulagée je le suivis, pendant que nous traversions les couloirs, je m'aperçu de la boîte de ce matin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est dans cette boîte?

-Les derniers morceaux d'un projet qu'y va être magnifique, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

-D'accord mais ça ne me dit toujours pas se que c'est.

-Tu verras, me répondit-il avec un air espiègle. Au faite, je ne t'ai pas demandé ce matin mais quel boulot tu faisais avant?

-J'aidais James et Blaise un autre ami à moi dans un salon de tatouage.

-Tu sais tatouer? me demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non, je faisais principalement la standardiste et je rangeais un peu.

Il me regarda avec un air perplexe.

-Toi, accueillir les gens avec des mots sympas et être patiente avec les gens chiants?

-Qui a dit que j'étais sympa et gentille avec les gens chiants? répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Pendant que je lui racontait les quelques histoires qui s'étaient produites, je fus envahit d'un sentiment légèreté. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas eu une conversation qui n'aboutissait pas sur des souvenirs douloureux. Nous avions continuer à marcher tout en discutant jusqu'à sortir du château et à arriver à la lisière de la forêt. Nous avions continuer jusqu'à atteindre un petit abris qui avait surement dû servir pour le cour de soin au animaux magiques. Scorpius posa sa boîte près d'une bâche.

-Tient met toi sur un des pouff si tu veux.

L'abris avait été aménager avec des guirlandes lumineuses, des pouffs et coussins un peu partout et une petite table basse au milieu.

Je m'asseyais et le regardais déplacer la chose qui roulait toujours sous la bâche, vers moi.

-Tu es prête?

-Je suis née pour ça, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il souleva la bâche et je découvrit une moto vintage avec un dossier en cuir marron.

-Oh… Elle est sympa… J'aime bien la couleur, dis-je d'un ton peu assuré.

Il me regarda, choqué.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte c'est une triumph Bonneville T100, je la retape depuis cet été, c'est une édition limité et-Blah blah blah.

Il m'a fait un speech d'au moins dix minutes sur son engin mais se qui me frappa le plus c'est la passion avec lequel il en parlait. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation à mesure qu'il décrivait les réglages qu'il avait effectué. Puis voulant coupé court à son résumé j'eu une idée.

-Tu lui as donnée quoi comme nom?

Il s'arrêta de parler et me regarda comme si j'avais insulté Shakespeare.

-Tu veux donner un nom à quoi?

-Bah à ton engin, il faut toujours donner un nom au chose que l'on aime sinon elle n'ont rien de plus par rapport aux autres objets.

-Heu ouai pourquoi pas… Heu bah…

-Rush? Queen? Shrike?… Socrate?

-Heu Socrate?

-Bah ouai je trouve ça classe, oh ou Andromede.

-Mouai bon sinon y a… Hannibal, Bundi, Jack.

-Nah… moi je vote pour Andromede et comme je suis celle qui ai eu l'idée mon vote compte pour deux.

Il rigola tout en bricolant un peu l'appareil.

-Okay si tu veux va pour Andromede.

Je remarquais une vieille radio posé sur un tabouret à côté de moi et décidais de l'allumer. Scorpius me lança un regard avant de dire tout haut:

-Tu peux mettre se que tu veux mais par pitié évite tout se qui est rap et Rn'B je déteste ça.

-Ha, se n'est surement pas avec moi que tu écouteras ça.

Je continuais de zapper jusqu'à se que je tombe sur une chanson de Lewis del Mar, « Loud(y)».

Je souris légèrement et m'affala dans mon pouff, j'attrapais mon carnet et un crayon qui était toujours dans mon sac et commençais à dessiner Scorpius. Il était assis par terre, tourné de sorte que je faisais fasse à son dos. Comme on était Samedi, il portait un jean noir avec un t-shirt blanc à manche courte qui était couvert de tache de cambouis. Je continuais un petit moment et une fois finis je commençais à dessiner de mémoire la devanture du « Witche's tattoo ». Soudain Scorpius se leva et avec un grand sourire il se tourna vers moi.

-Voilà!

Il me regardait comme si j'étais censé comprendre quelque chose par télépathie.

-Ce « voilà » était un code que j'étais sensé comprendre?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce « voilà » était sensé vouloir dire que j'ai enfin terminé toutes les modif et qu'elle est prête à être essayée.

Il rangea les outils qui trainaient dans la boîte et pris alors une veste en cuire noir qu'il avait posé sur le coté pour l'enfiler.

-C'est pas un peu cliché la veste en cuir et la moto? dis-je amusé.

-Que veux-tu, les styles les plus clichés sont parfois les meilleurs, me répondit-il en montant sur sa moto.

Puis il alluma le moteur, et se tourna vers moi comme si il attendais quelque chose.

-Tu ne t'attends pas à se que je monte sur cet engin alors que je ne sais même pas si tu sais conduire?

-Déjà cet engin tu lui as donné un nom, c'est Andromede et puis tu ne peux pas savoir, continua-t-il avec un sourire presque fous, c'est ça qui est excitant. En plus tu as un jean troué, donc si tu tombes ça se verra pas.

-Tu sais que c'est une excuse bidon, dis je peu convaincu.

Il essaya alors de faire une tête de chien battu qui ressembla plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. je poussais un soupir, pris mon sac, montai derrière lui et m'accrochai à sa taille.

-J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se désintégrer au bout de quelque mètre, dit-il au dernier moment

-Qu-

Il démarra à fond et heureusement qu'il y avait un sentier car les arbres étaient très proche. Je sentais le vent me gifler même avec Scorpius comme bouclier, ma veste me faisait comme une cape qui flottait derrière moi et au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait, je comprenais pourquoi il aimait tant ces engins moldus: le sentiment de liberté qu'on ressentait était incroyable. Je pouvais voir Scorpius qui malgré sa concentration pour ne pas atterrir dans un arbre, souriait.

Nous sortîmes de la forêt pour aller vers une route qui menait à Près-Au-Lard, nous dépassâmes un groupe de Gryffondor qui nous regardèrent, surpris de voir un moyen de transport moldu, puis quand nous fûmes près du village, il ralentit. Il se gara près des Trois-Balais et une fois descendu de l'engin, il lança un sort de sécurité.

-Allez viens c'est moi qui paye les bières au beurre.

-Si c'est toi qui paye, dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.


	11. Chapter 11

Il en était déjà à sa quatrième bière au beurre et commençais à devenir légèrement bruyant.

-Non mais tu vois ce n'est pas que ça me dérange d'être l'héritier d'une très grande fortune mais à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose ou que je partage certaine de mes passions, il faut toujours que mon grand père rapplique. Tu sais un peu à la façon-

C'est à se moment là qu'il commença une imitation plutôt grotesque de Lucius Malfoy. Même s'il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, il n'avait vraiment pas choisit la bonne personne. J'étais incapable d'être le genre de personne complètement compréhensive, j'étais plus du genre à prendre la fuite quand les gens me demandaient des conseilles relationnelles ou qu'ils commençaient à pleurer. D'ailleurs j'avais juste envie de lui dire d'arrêter de chouiner et d'encaisser mais je ne connaissait pas assez scorpius pour savoir comment il allait réagir.

Je soupirais légèrement, se que Scorpius remarqua, il arrêta sa longue tirade pour commencer à me fixer.

Cela en devint d'ailleurs extrêmement gênant.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? finis-je par demander.

-Tu es toujours aussi froide et hautaine dans ton regard?

-Tu réponds toujours à des questions par des questions aussi sympathiques? répondis-je un peu vexé.

-Tu vois! tu recommences, c'est comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, je me suis posé exactement la même question. Je voulais juste être sympa et faire connaissance avec toi. Bon Albus m'avait aussi un peu défié en disant que j'aurais pas le courage de parler à la seul personne qui parlait au Baron Sanglant… Mais bref t'as jouer à la fille inaccessible qui se prenait pour une reine des glaces.

-J'étais juste à cran se jour là.

-Et même quand on commence à parler un peu trop de toi tu te renfermes et tu agis comme si on était pas digne d'être ton ami. Tu sais moi aussi je suis issue de la haute société donc t'as pas à agir comme ça avec moi.

-Okay je crois que t'as un peu trop bu, dis-je en lui enlevant ça cinquième bière qu'il s'était commandé entre-temps.

-Non je dis la vérité et puis quoi t'as cambrioler Gringott, t'as fugué de chez toi et tu t'es faits rattraper ou je sais pas tu t'es fait rejeter pour être lesbienne?

Dis moi pourquoi tu fais autant de mystère autour de ta personne, pourquoi tu cherches désespérément à t'éloigner des autres?

Je commençais doucement à sentir une pointe d'exaspération monter en moi et après quelques secondes à le fixer je me résolu à lui répondre:

-Si je ne le dis à personne c'est qu'il y a une raison, alors lâche l'affaire. Maintenant si tu veux bien excuser sa majesté des glaces, elle va rentrer, elle a des devoirs à finir et un livre avec une présence plus agréable qui l'attend.

Sur cette dernière phrase, je me levais et après avoir attrapé mon sac, je sortis d'un pas irrité en laissant un Scorpius surpris.

Je décidais de me diriger vers le bord du lac pour éviter de recroiser ce dernier à la bibliothèque.

Sur place, je pouvais voir trois garçons qui s'amusaient sur la berge près des installations qui avait été créer il y a longtemps, je m'assis et pris un livre de mon sac. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, les paroles de Scorpius se répétaient dans ma tête. Se n'est pas le fait qu'on me vois comme une personne froide qui m'importais mais le fait qu'on cherche désespérément à remuer mon passé que j'avais mis tant de mal à refouler.

Je soupirais longuement et décidais de me remettre à lire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard une fine pluie commença à tomber « un parapluie et un sort devrait faire l'affaire. », Je pris un parapluie dans mon sac et récitais:

-wingardium leviosa

Je regardais le parapluie ouvert s'élever au dessus de ma tête tout en écoutant le bruit des gouttes qui cognaient contre le tissu.

Soudain des cris venant des berges attira mon attention. Les trois étudiants étaient entrain de s'agiter nerveusement en se penchant au dessus de l'eau. Curieuse, je refermais mon livre et me dirigeais d'un pas de plus en plus rapide à mesure que les cris devenaient désespérés. J'atteignis finalement l'installation et m'exclamais:

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'un des gars se retourna avec un regard affolé.

-On l'a pas vu, il-il est tombé comme ça au début on croyait qu'il était juste bizarre et qu'il voulait juste aller dans l'eau mais là ça fait au moins 2 minutes qu'il est pas remonté.

-Attendez, quelqu'un est tombé dans le lac et personne n'a plonger à sa suite?

Je commençais à me déshabiller avec rage et plongeai. Sous l'eau je me lançais le sortilège de tête-en-bulle et commençais à chercher autour de moi. Malheureusement, le seul endroit où le noyé aurait pu tomber était la forêt de strangulots qui s'étendait à perte de vue en dessous de moi.

J'allais me diriger vers la zone en dessous de moi quand des cris de bêtes—ou se qui pourrait s'apparenter à des cris sous l'eau— me fis réagir. J'allais atteindre la source du bruit quand la scène qui se déroula devant moi me glaça. Un jeune homme entouré par une dizaine de strangulots, se faisait torturer de tout les côtés. Certains le mordaient, d'autres lui envoyaient des décharges quand se n'était pas des coups qui fouettait la peau nue et à vif du garçon à présent inconscient. Je me repris en main rapidement et commençais à lancer des sortilèges de toutes part. Quand je l'atteint enfin, je pouvais voir le sang flotter autour de nous, mais les strangulots n'étaient pas décider à nous laisser repartir comme ça. Je commençais à repartir vers la cimes des hautes algues quand une décharge me fouetta à la cheville suivit d'une grande douleur à ma cuisse. Je baissais les yeux pour voir deux de ses horreurs accrocher à mes jambes, cependant ce fut une grave erreur car c'est cette seconde d'inattention que les autres prirent pour se rapprocher de nous. Deux autres sur ma droites et une troisième à ma gauche. Mes mouvements étaient limités à cause du garçon et ma rapidité réduite à cause de l'eau.

« Débarrasse toi d'un problème à la fois Lydia… »

Avec un sort j'expédiai le blessé à la surface où je le vis se faire tirer hors de l'eau. « Bien au suiva-» une plus grande douleur que les autres me pris au niveau de l'épaule et je tournai la tête pour me retrouver face à deux minuscules yeux noirs. « Bon maintenant ça suffit ces conneries! », pleine de rage je lançais le premier sortilège qui me vint en tête et les expédiais tous à des centaines de mètres plus loin. Profitant de cette opportunité je me propulsais vers la surface. J'eu à peine le temps de respirer l'air pur qui m'était offert que deux bras puissants me tirèrent hors de cette enfer.

-Lydia tu vas bien?!

Mes blessures m'élançaient terriblement mais je faisais un effort pour gémir le moins fort possible et me concentrer sur se qui m'entourait. Professeur Longbottom me regardait alerte, sans oser me toucher, à ma droite Mme Potter était étendus au dessus du garçon et guérissais les plus grosses plaies, quant aux trois autres étudiants ils avaient tout bonnement disparus.

« Surement partis raconter à tout l'école »

Mon regard revint vers le professeur pour le voir refermer quelque une de mes plaies. J'étais tellement épuisé que je n'avais même pas remarqué se qu'il faisait, ni sentis à quel point j'avais besoin de mon lit.

-Professeur, prenez en charge miss Augurey je vous pris et suivez moi rapidement.

L'infirmière éleva le brancard sur lequel reposait le blessé et le professeur passa mon bras au dessus du sien pour me supporter.

Une fois être passé devant une centaine de curieux, nous atteignîmes finalement l'infirmerie où je pus m'écrouler sur un lit.

Après s'être occupé de l'étudiant toujours inconscient, Mme Potter s'occupa de mes blessures et me conseilla de dormir une bonne heure, se que je fis sur le champs sans me faire prier.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand j'ouvris les yeux la première chose qui me frappa fut l'étroitesse du lit et la froideur des draps

« où suis-je ?… Ha oui le lac, le taré »

J'écartais le drap qui séparait les deux lit pour trouver un garçon endormis.

Il avait les cheveux brun et était d'après son uniforme, de Poufsouffle. Il avait une musculature bien faite, il me semblait d'ailleurs l'avoir vu trainer avec les membres de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison.

Après ces observations, j'attendis dans mon lit avec un livre qu'Oncle jack avait dû me déposer en venant vérifier mon état car une note avait été déposé en même temps. « Arrête d'être aussi imprudente, mais je suis fier de toi quand même de l'avoir sauvé » le mot s'accompagnait d'un petit dessin animé qui envoyait des petits coeurs

« On croirait une petite amie un peu trop amoureuse » pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une demie heure plus tard, un mouvement se fit dans le lit d'à côté. Je posai mon livre, me mis face à lui et commençais à le fixer.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent pour faire apparaître des yeux verts et… remplis de tristesse.

Il se mis en position assise et comme s'il venait juste de sentir une présence, sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qu-

-Je m'attend à des remerciements en nature, j'ai déjà une longue liste de livres et autres produits dans lequel tu pourras piocher. Maintenant je voudrais savoir en quel honneur j'ai risqué ma peau?

Il me regarda d'abord interloqué puis il me jaugea, il se résigna enfin et laissa échapper un long soupir.

-J'ai tenté… de me suicider…

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

j'essayais de me contrôler pour ne pas paraître arrogante, le suicide est vraiment quelque chose que je trouvais épouvantable.

Là, il se mit à me regarder comme s'il était irrité, se qui m'énerva encore plus.

« J'essaye de l'aider là, pour une fois que j'essaye de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un »

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires, merci de m'avoir sauvé mais je n'ai pas à te raconter ma vie.

Le coup partit tout seul… Le garçon tenait sa joue en me regardant avec des yeux ronds. C'est à se moment là que je me mis à parler d'un ton dure et pleine de colère.

-Tu crois que le suicide va régler tout tes problèmes, c'est pitoyable, égoïste et lâche. Si tu as des problèmes confronte-les et ne laisse pas des gens pleurer parce que tu es partie en ne pensant qu'à ta misérable personne.

Il y eu un grand silence pendant lequel nous nous regardâmes fixement, lui, interdit et moi qui essayait de me calmer.

-Liam!

Un garçon de Gryffondor apparement, entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et se précipita vers nous.

Il prit Liam dans ses bras et la seconde d'après l'embrassa d'un élan désespéré. Après un temps il posa son front contre lui et murmura tout bas.

-Merci par Merlin, merci.

Je fis un raclement de gorge pour manifester ma présence qu'il n'avait sans aucun doute même pas remarqué. Il se tournèrent tout les deux vers moi, Liam plus gêné que son copain.

-Désolé, tu es celle qui l'a sauvé c'est ça? Merci infiniment, je suis Andrew et tu es la nouvelle c'est ça?

-C'est ça… Je m'appelle Lydia.

-Sans toi cet imbécile n'aurais pas survécue, dit-il en baissant la tête et en tremblant légèrement. Mais se que j'avais pris pour de la peur étais en fait de la colère car d'un coup, il lui donna une gifle sur la même joue, victime d'un même geste plus tôt.

-Non mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, est ce que tu sais que sans toi je ne serais plus rien, je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi alors arrête un peu tes conneries maintenant et dis moi pourquoi t'as fais cette, cette-!

-Calme toi, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait parler les gens, intervins-je.

Liam baissa la tête et d'une voix brisée, il commença à parler:

-Ils savent Andrew… Mes parents savent, ils ne veulent plus me voir rentrer, ils m'ont envoyé toutes mes affaires dans un fourre-tout avec une lettre qui disait qu'ils ne me reconnaissaient plus comme leur fils, Andrew je n'ai nulle part où vivre maintenant. Il me coupe même les vivres… Ils m'ont toujours montré leur amour et là du jour au lendemain ils me haïssent. Il peinait à retenir ses larmes. J'ai même essayé de contacter ma tante mais mon grand père lui a interdit de m'aider sinon elle n'hériterait pas… Tu y crois toi, ma famille m'abandonne pour de l'argent, il n'y a que Steven qui le savait… Lui m'aurait soutenue s'il était encore là, ça voix se brisa un peu sur ces mots mais il continua malgré tout. Il m'avait promis l'été dernier qu'il serait le seul à ne jamais m'abandonner…

Après cette déclaration il commença à ne plus pouvoir se tenir et éclata en sanglot, Andrew le pris dans ses bras. Je me sentais de trop et il y avait de quoi, Liam n'ait vraiment pas l'air d'êtres un garçon qui craque facilement. Il y eu quelques minutes de silence entrecoupé de pleurs, avant qu'Andrew ne prenne la parole:

-Mes parents savent pour nous et seront d'accord pour t'accueillir chez nous… Tout va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas. On est tout les deux c'est tout se qui compte alors ne fais plus jamais de tentative comme ça d'accord?

ces derniers mots étaient presque implorants comme s'il parlait à un enfant qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre les dangers de la vie.

La scène commençait à devenir beaucoup trop intime pour moi et je compris donc qu'il était temps de rejoindre la grande salle pour dîner.

Liam avait arrêté de pleurer quand je me décidais à parler:

-Je vais vous laisser mais Liam ne cherche pas à fuir, parce que se sera toujours la voie la plus douloureuse et la plus solitaire. Confronte la réalité et honnêtement, ta famille si elle te comprend pas et te rejette, tu l'emmerdes…. Même si c'est difficile à se dire, une fois que tu l'as assimilé, tu peux vivre.

Il me regarda un temps avec des yeux songeurs et rougis par les larmes puis détourna le regard pour murmurer:

-merci

Andrew tourna sa tête vers moi pour me sourire:

-merci pour lui et… pour nous.

J'hochais la tête et après avoir attrapé mes affaires, je sortie de l'infirmerie pour me diriger vers la grande salle quand la voie dans ma tête se réveilla:

« Pourquoi fais-tu toujours l'inverse de se que tu dis Lydia? »


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par des gloussements qui provenaient de quelques filles dans le lit d'à côté… Autant vous dire que s'il n'y avait pas un fichu règlement, je n'aurais eu aucun remord à lancer un quelconque sort pour les faire taire. La veille, je m'étais couchée beaucoup trop tard. Après être revenue de l'infirmerie, j'étais descendu manger aux cuisines, je voulais éviter de me faire remarquer en entrant en plein milieu du repas. Je savais que les elfes de maison me feraient un bien meilleur accueille et je préférais grandement leur compagnie à celle de Scorpius après se qu'il s'était passé.

Ce matin, comme nous étions un dimanche et qu'il était à peine 9h30, peut d'élèves étaient dans la grande salle. Alors que j'allais vers la table des Serpentard, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ces derniers, avec une grimace.

« Mais qui se lève à 9h30 pour parler à des gens? Si je pouvais je ne verrais personne avant le déjeuné. »

Alors que je venais tout juste de m'assoir, Scorpius trainé par un autre gars s'affala en face de moi. Alors que j'allais lui demander étonnée, pourquoi il débarquait comme ça, il me coupa dans mon élan pour parler d'un air boudeur:

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme ça, j'aurais dû attendre que tu t'ouvres à moi. Est-se que tu veux bien me pardonner?

J'étais tellement surprise que je me contentais de le fixer. C'est à ce moment là que son ami parla pour la première fois:

-Excuse-le, il ne se rend pas vraiment compte que quand il bois, il devient vraiment indélicat et parfois con.

-Hum… Okay excuse accepté, je sais que je peut avoir un caractère de merde parfois, répondis-je.

-Super! Tu ne sais pas à quel point mes oreilles te remercient. Il a passé la soirée à se plaindre que t'avais pas été sympa et comme il ne t'as pas vu au dîner, il a commencé à dire au contraire qu'il avait été horrible.

-Raconte lui avec qui je couche aussi pendant que tu y es, argua Scorpius toujours en regardant sur le côté, boudeur.

Son ami sourit d'un air rieur et c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que je ne savais même pas son nom.

-Au fait ton nom c'est…?

-Ha oui! J'm'appelle Albus Potter… Mais ne te fis pas à mon nom pour me juger, finit-il par ajouter avec un air de défis.

-T'inquiète pas je suis assez bien placé pour savoir que le nom ne veut rien dire.

Devant son aire interrogateur, je répondis hésitante:

-Quoi? Crivey n'a pas encore divulguer mon nom dans son journal depuis le temps?

Scorpius qui s'était finalement décidé à arrêter de bouder, tourna sa tête vers nous pour parler:

-Non, je pense que la dernière fois il n'était arrivé qu'au milieu de notre conversation, mais bon tu sais Albus est mon meilleur ami donc tu peux lui dire.

J'envisageais pendant quelques secondes la possibilité de ne pas lui dire, ne voulant pas que trop de monde soit au courant. J'avais déjà expérimenté se qu'était les amitiés par interêt, je baignais dans ce monde d'hypocrites depuis ma naissance. Si mon nom commençait à s'ébruiter, ma crainte que mon passé se répète pourrait devenir une réalité. Devant mon hésitation, Albus me fit un grand sourire:

-Si tu ne me fais pas encore confiance, se n'est pas grave mais tu sais, je porte le nom du grand héros de la dernière grande guerre donc je sais se que ça peut faire de vivre avec un tel nom. Je ne le dirais à personne promis.

« Oui après tout, il doit connaître ça aussi et puis s'il est le meilleur ami de Scorpius doublé d'un Serpentard… Il ne doit pas trahir les siens aisément. »

-Très bien mais je ne préfère pas le dire tout haut.

Me voyant déchirer un bout de parchemin et sortir ma plume, Scorpius me regarda bizarrement:

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment paranoïaque, se n'est pas comme si tu disais un sortilège interdis en disant ton nom.

-Plus je contrôle ma situation, mieux je me porte et je veux le plus possible éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi, répondis-je en finissant d'écrire.

Je lui tendis le bout de parchemin et après avoir lu le papier, il releva des yeux tellement étonnés qu'il fit un va et viens entre le nom écrit et mon visage.

-Heu, mais mon père m'a dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un héritier et même dans la presse, tu n'es nul part.

-C'est exactement pour cela que je ne veux pas attirer l'attention, fis-je avec un sourire peiné.

Scorpius me regardait intensément, il avait l'aire de débattre furieusement avec lui-même. Soudain Albus déchira en mille morceau le parchemin et lança un incendio qu'y le réduisit en petit tas de cendres.

-Bien maintenant que cette question a été réglé, le sujet est clos.

Et comme si rien ne venait d'arriver, il repris son sourire malicieux qui devait être habituelle.

-Sinon tu as prévus de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui?

Je le regardais un peu surprise, pas sure que mes plans de la journée le regarde vraiment.

-oui, je vais tester quelques recettes de potion je pense.

-Cool, tu vas pouvoir venir traîner avec nous alors.

Je le regardais dubitatif pendant que scorpius levait les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es du type qui ne veut rien entendre c'est ça.

-exactement, il ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté, répondis scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

-C'est bizarre mais le dicton, qui se ressemble s'assemble me parait tellement adapté pour vous deux, fis-je amusé.

-Bon bah c'est réglé alors, on a qu'à aller au refuge dans la forêt.

N'ayant pas la force de débattre de bon matin, j'acquiesçais en soupirant.

-Super y a juste à aller chercher Ev' et on est bon, répondis Albus.


	14. Chapter 14

Après avoir convenu d'une heure pour se retrouver dans la salle commune, je me dirigeais vers le donjon pour atteindre les quartiers des Serpentard. Une fois là bas je rentrais dans mon dortoir et commençais à me préparer. On était en plein Octobre, Il faisait froid sans qu'il faille sortir en doudoune, j'optais donc pour mon boyfriend troué préféré et un gros pull noir où mes mains pouvait disparaitre sous mes manches. J'accessoirisais le tout avec mes habituelles bagues et colliers et après avoir pris mon sac et mis mes vielles converses, j'étais enfin prête à y aller. Une fois dans la salle communes je me rendis compte que j'étais en avance de quinze minutes. La salle n'étais occupée que par un groupe de troisième année qui parlait des dernières actualités du monde sorcier. Pour passer le temps je décidais de m'affaler sur un des fauteuils et d'attendre en dessinant. Je sortis mon carnet et un crayon et commençais à dessiner distraitement tout en écoutant leur conversation.

-Non je trouve qu'elle a été beaucoup trop méchante avec elle cette fois-ci.

-Moi j'ai surtout trouvé qu'elle montrait se qui dérangeait et c'est pour ça que tu détestes, parce que ça te gène que se soit vrai.

-Non, j'ai juste trouvé ça vraiment abusé. Rita Skeeter passe son temps à dire des choses vraiment désagréable à chaque fois qu'elle parle d'elle.

-Parce que c'est la vérité!

-Hé! Commencez pas à vous engueuler pour un article.

-Bon bref, mais sinon vous avez vu? Le dernier numéros a été consacré à Ethan Augurey.

Le prénom fit tilt dans ma tête en même temps que ma main s'arrêta de dessiner.

-Oui il est magnifique, il a vraiment l'allure d'un mannequin dommage qu'il reprenne la société de son père.

-imaginez, il était déjà millionaire bien avant d'avoir ses dix-huit ans. Je suis sûr que si t'es pote avec lui il te paye plein de truc, sans parler des fêtes auxquelles tu vas.

« Bah voyons… Voilà pourquoi je veux éviter que mon nom soit connu dans l'Ecole. Je me retrouverais avec des gens qui sont dix fois pire que Crivey. »

-Ouai je l'ai lu aussi, il parait qu'il va souvent dans ce café populaire chez les moldus, le… Ah! c'est quoi déjà le no-

-par contre c'était bizarre quand Rita a abordé le thème de la famille et en particulier des frères et soeurs, il a presque esquivé les questions.

-Oui et la seul réponse qu'on a eu, c'est quand elle a posé la question sur ses frère et soeur.

-Il a été tellement froid dans la réponse, je crois qu'au bout d'un moment il en a eu mare des questions, Rita doit vraiment être oppressante à la fin.

-Oui surtout que vous avez entendu la dernière rumeur? Elle sortirait avec un gars qui a dix ans de moins qu'elle.

Je décrochais de leur conversation quand ils abordèrent le thème des relations de Rita Skeeter. Je restais un instant à contempler le lac à travers la vitre pour être interrompu par Evelyne qui arrivait avec les garçons.

-Ha Lydia, je te cherchais je pensais que tu… Lydia? ça va?

Je me redressais et tentais de me recomposer un visage habituel

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irais pas?

Je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'entendre la pointe de sarcasme dans ma question. Elle me regardait pendant quelque secondes avant de se faire couper par Scorpius.

-Bon alors on y va?

-Ouai.

Je rangeais mes affaires avant de me lever du fauteuil et de commencer à les suivre. En passant à côté du canapé sur lequel était installé les troisièmes années, je m'arrêtais un instant en voyant du coin de l'oeil le magasine de Sorcière-hebdo. Après quelques secondes de réfléction je me tournais vers le groupe.

-Le sorcière-hebdo, je peux le voir?

j'avais mis plus d'autorité que nécessaire, se qui me surpris autant qu'eux.

-Heu… oui bien sûr, répondis un des garçons de la bande.

Il me tendis le magasine que je pris et ouvris directement aux pages qui concernait Ethan. Alors que je cherchais se qui m'intéressait, Scorpius qui s'était arrêté en voyant la scène se rapprocha de moi et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule.

Se furent les dernières lignes de l'article qui retenue mon attention:

« Rita: Nous parlions de votre avenir, mais parfois cela doit être épuisant de savoir que vous hériterez de cette fortune. Je ne pourrait même pas imaginez affronter ce fardeau toute seule, mon pauvre chou. Ces responsabilités ne pèsent-elles pas trop lourdement sur ces… magnifiques épaules?

Ethan: Et bien, oui parfois, après tout je n'ai que 19 ans, c'est parfois difficile à envisager sachant que je suis le seul héritier. Il faut que je sois parfait dans tout et je suis loin d'être à la hauteur *rire*

Rita: Oh vous êtes trop modeste mais vous parlez d'être le seul héritier… Vous n'avez jamais eu envie d'avoir des frères et soeurs qui auraient pu peut être vous aider ou vous remplacer?

Ethan:… Non je ne laisserais mon héritage à personne et pour rien au monde… Et puis se n'est même pas envisageable car comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer je n'ai et n'aurais jamais aucun frère ou soeur. »

Je restais quelque instant à fixer bêtement le papier. ça faisait mal très mal, même après toute ces années.

Voyant que j'avais finis de lire, Scorpius me pris le magasine des mains et lu le contenu en fronçant les sourcils. Une fois lu il rendis le contenue d'une manière brusque. Le groupe nous regarda bizarrement pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à leur discussion.

-Merci, viens Lydia on y va. Les deux autres doivent déjà être entrain de nous attendre à la grande porte.

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Il me pris la main et se mis à marcher d'un pas furieux. Je ne faisais que marcher à ses côtés en essayant de garder le rythme, je ne réagissais pas comme d'habitude, je n'arrivais pas à faire partir ce pincement dans ma poitrine.

-C'est ton frère c'est ça?!

Il me fit sursauté et parlant d'un ton furieux tout en s'arrêtant. Je le regardais un instant, confuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était en colère, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires.

-Oui… Enfin, c'est plus mon demi-frère, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance à l'époque… Pourquoi est- ce que tu es en colère?

Prenant conscience de l'état dans lequel il était, il commença à se calmer peu à peu.

-Désolé, mais je trouve ça détestable de nier ton existence et d'autant plus dans un magasine qui est lu par plus de la moitié des sorciers.

-Si cela peut te calmer, je n'ai pas été présenté publiquement donc dans un sens, il a raison, je n'existe pas dans la famille.

Scorpius paru surpris devant mon manque d'émotion, mais son étonnement se changea rapidement en un regard résolu, il me pris le visage de deux mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu n'existes peut-être pas pour lui, mais tu existes pour moi… pour Albus, Evelyne et James. Et peut importe les conneries que t'as fait ou les emmerdes qui te tombent dessus, je t'aiderais okay?

J'étais tellement surprise par se qu'il disait que je ne pensais même pas à m'écarter de son visage qui était décidément beaucoup trop présent dans ma zone de confort.

-Pourquoi?

Je regardais dans ses yeux comme si ce bleu océan pouvait m'apporter une quelconque réponse à mes questions. Il me regarda surpris et enleva ses main de mon visage. J'étais gênée qu'on ait pu s'inquiété autant pour moi et en même temps qu'une part aussi intime de moi avait été découverte.

C'est alors que la petite voix dans ma tête se réveilla:

« Fais attention plus on te découvre, moins tu contrôles ta vie »

Sur ces pensées je devançais Scorpius qui allait parler:

-Bon on y va les autres doivent déjà être au refuge.

Je me dirigeais vers la fin du couloir sous le regard toujours surpris de Scorpius, mais il me rattrapa très vite et un silence confortable s'installa pendant que nous sortîmes du château et que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt.


	15. Chapter 15

Les garçons étaient partis faire un tour en moto me laissant avec Evelyn. Nous discutions musique pendant que je dessinais son profil. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil placé dans un coin de l'abris alors que j'avais pris la même place que la dernière fois, sur un pouff pas loin d'elle. Il devait être bientôt 17h et le soleil commençait à baisser en laissant ses rayons transpercer les branches d'arbres pour atterrir sur Eve. Pendant qu'elle parlait, ses doigts s'enroulaient autour de ses mèches chocolatés qui avait un léger reflet doré avec la lumière de fin de journée. Son regard était tourné vers la forêt pour parfois me jeter des coups d'oeil. Quand elle voyait que j'étais concentré sur elle, un sourire en coin naissait et elle continuait à parler d'une voix calme.

Alors qu'elle parlait du dernier artiste qu'elle avait découvert, elle changea de sujet en une seconde:

-Tu dessines beaucoup de gens comme ça?

Un peu surprise je relevais la tête de mon dessin:

-Heu tu veux dire que je les prend en modèle pendant longtemps?

-Oui, en les regardant avec ce regard là.

Peu sure de se qu'elle voulait dire, je continuais de parler tout en finissant mon dessin:

-Tu veux dire un regard scrutateur?

-Non, intense.

Sur le coup aucune réponse ne me vint, je me contentais de l'observer. Ses yeux mordorées me captivaient, je m'arrachais avec difficulté à ma contemplation pour répondre:

-Je ne fais pas vraiment attention… Quand je regarde quelque chose qui m'intéresse, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le contempler.

Un sourire espiègle apparaissait peu à peu sur son visage, elle se leva d'une manière féline et avançait lentement vers moi.

-Et tu fais d'autre chose à par les contempler?

Amusé, je répondis d'une voix basse.

-Cela se pourrait, quand l'interêt est mutuel.

Une fois arrivé devant moi, elle mis un genou à coté du mien et posa une main sur mon épaule pour me pousser doucement sur le dos. Je posais mon carnet sur le côté et elle pencha son visage tout près du mien, jusqu'à mon oreille avec son souffle chaud.

-L'interêt est mutuel.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien et rapprocha ses lèvres peu peu jusqu'à les stopper à quelques millimètres des miennes.

-Lydia, Eve' regardé qui ont a trouvé!

Nous sursautâmes toute les deux et nous séparâmes. Tandis qu'Evelyne retournait à son fauteuil les joues encore rouges de notre proximité, je jetais un regard vers la direction de la voix qui n'était autre que celle d'Albus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'arborer un sourire en coin en fixant mon regard sur Eve une fois de plus. Sous son aire légèrement gêné d'avoir été surprise, elle retenait un rire qui était assez contagieux. Les garçons venaient à peine d'arriver que nous éclatâmes de rire. Après m'êtres légèrement calmé, je remarquais que les personnes qu'avait croisé Albus et Scorpius n'était autre qu'Andrew et Liam. Un peu surprise je remarquais qu'Andrew arborait un sourire conspirateur.

« Nota Bene, Andrew est très observateur et a peut être compris se qu'il venait de se passer »

Quand au trois autres, ils semblaient plus avoir une tête qui aurait vu des nargoles que des personnes qui auraient compris quoi que ce soit.

Eve s'était calmée mais gardait un grand sourire sur son visage, se fut à se moment que Liam osa rompre la bizarrerie de la situation:

-Whaou, t'es capable de rire Ly-

Scorpius pris soudainement sa tête sous son bras:

-Okay pas la peine d'exprimer ce genre de pensée tout haut.

« C'est vrai que je n'avais pas ris depuis un bon moment »

Andrew s'assis sur le canapé placé en biais du fauteuil et Liam s'affala lui aussi dessus, en mettant ses jambes sur les cuisses de son copain. Scorpius et Albus prirent place sur les pouff à ma droite.

Albus sortit quelques bières au beurre qu'il avait pris en passant à Près au Lard et nous commençâmes à discuter. Au bout d'un moment cédant à ma curiosité je demandais:

-Mais comment est-ce que vous êtes devenues amis? Les Serpentard et Poufsouffle ne sont pas censé ne pas se supporter?

-Et merci à Lydia pour cet énorme cliché, s'exclama Liam.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, amusé avant de répondre:

-Non mais sérieusement, comment ça s'est fait?

Tout le monde se regarda pour savoir qui allait raconter quand Albus pris la parole:

-Bah je pense que ça remonte aux premières fêtes ? Tu sais les fêtes organisées par les maisons pour chaque jour spécial.

-Ouai j'en ai fait une en deuxième année quand j'étais encore là.

-Ouai bah je crois qu'on était en fin de soirée on avait tous bien bu, Scorpius, Liam et moi on faisait un « t'es pas cape » avec l'alcool et Andrew et Eve discutait entre fumeur dehors. À un moment donné ils nous ont rejoins et on a finis par faire un action ou vérité.

-Oui d'ailleurs on a assisté à des trucs assez hot entre ces deux là, s'exclama Eve en désignant Liam et Andrew du menton.

-Bah ils étaient au tout début de leur relation donc ils étaient près à se sauter dessus à tout moment, rigola Scorpius.

-ça va vous voulez pas étaler encore plus les détails de cette soirée, ronchonna Liam, gêné.

Andrew rigola doucement tout en s'amusant à jouer avec le bas du t-shirt de ce dernier.

Nous continuèrent à parler quelques temps puis sur les coups de 18h, nous décidâmes de tous rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retours, j'échangeais des regards avec Eve qui me répondait avec des sourires espiègles, se qui attira le regard d'Andrew, une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'on allait atteindre les grandes portes, il se rapprocha de moi et parla tout bas:

-Elle est du genre à jouer alors t'es pas prête de l'avoir tout de suite.

Amusé, je regardais Eve quelques instant avant de lui répondre:

-Sauf que se qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que dans cette partie, ce n'est pas elle le chat.


	16. Chapter 16

-Un sourire en coin et deux allusions d'elle c'est tout se que j'ai eu aujourd'hui.

-Elle voit peut-être que t'appliques une technique, d'habitude ça marche parce que les filles avec qui tu l'applique te vois comme quelqu'un de mystérieuse, qu'il faut absolument percer à jour. Et puis bon, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de persister sachant qu'elles se jetaient presque dans tes bras.

-Là tu exagères.

Le rire de James résonna dans le haut-parleur.

-Lydia, tu es vraiment nul pour les évidences humaines. Je suis sûr que tu t'es dit que comme t'avais eu beaucoup de succès à Paris t'allais réussir à jouer avec Eve.

Je lançais un profond soupir tout en observant le ciel qui pour une nuit d'automne était sans nuage et remplis d'étoiles. La tour d'astrologie était un de mes lieux préférés pour réfléchir la nuit. Bien qu'elle soit interdite, il existait un passage secret que peu d'élèves devaient connaître.

-Aller, t'as essayé de la faire flancher toute la semaine, si tu te la joues distantes pendant deux semaines ça devrait être bon.

-rappelle moi pourquoi je t'ai demandé conseil? Parce que là ton plan est un peu cliché et trop facile à deviner.

-Parce que tu m'adores et de nous deux, je suis celui qui comprend les gens.

-Ouai ok-

Soudain un bruit de porte attira mon attention.

-Quelqu'un arrive.

Rapidement je raccrochais. J'avisais mes options pour m'enfuir mais étant donné que le passage secret se trouvait trop près de l'entrée, la seul solution était de me cacher dans l'ombre d'un mur. Une fois accroupis dans un coin, j'attendis que l'intrus fasse son apparition. Je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, au fur et à mesure que ses pas résonnaient dans l'escalier, je vis apparaître des cheveux bruns. Dû à l'obscurité, Je ne pouvais voir qu'une silhouette tenant une cigarette dans sa bouche et les mains dans les poches.

« Décidément pas un prof »

Je sortis de l'obscurité et me posta devant la silhouette qui n'était autre que Liam.

-Je savais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit.

Il alla s'accouder à la rambarde et fuma tranquillement sa cigarette en attendant que je réagisse.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas que tu connaisses le passage secret, dis-je amusé.

Il sourit doucement et me proposa une cigarette que j'acceptais.

-Alors avec Eve? ça donne quoi?

Je marquais un temps avant de répondre.

-C'est si évident que ça?

-Tu parles de certains regards que vous vous échangez ou de certaines allusions que vous avez pu avoir l'une pour l'autre? Alors oui.

J'expirais un coup, créant un nuage de fumer qui se mêlait au froid d'Octobre.

-Je viens de constater que je ne savais pas vraiment m'y prendre en fait. J'ai eu plusieurs relation à Paris alors je pensais que j'allais l'attirer facilement… Le flirt se révèle être une chose beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

Liam rit doucement avant de répondre:

-ça me rappelle les essais désespérés d'Andrew pour me faire réaliser que j'étais Gay et que j'étais attiré par lui. Sauf que dans ton cas t'as pas à passer l'étape difficile du coming out. Son rire se transforma en un sourire gêné.

Je l'observais un instant avant de reporter mon regard sur l'horizon.

-Je ne suis pas égoïste, en tout cas pas d'habitude, s'exprima d'un coup Liam. Je ne veux pas que tu me crois faible à cause de se qu'il s'est passé.

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un faible Liam, répondis-je en le regardant.

Une lueur d'hésitation passa dans ses yeux puis plus doucement en détournant le regard, il m'avoua:

-Mon frère est mort il y a quelques mois, sa voix se cassant sur les derniers mots.

Surprise je me tus et attendis qu'il continue son histoire. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis continua:

\- C'était le seul à savoir pour moi et Andrew, je me demande même s'il ne savait pas avant moi se que j'étais… Enfin bref il a toujours été un grand-frère qui prenait soin de moi, dès que je lui ai annoncé pour moi et Andrew il m'a tout de suite soutenu et m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait avec les parents.

Mes parents sont peu regardant sur le sang et les problèmes des lignés de sang pure mais dès qu'il s'agit du genre de la personne, là ça pose problème.

Après la mort de Steven, la seul personne que je voulais voir était Andrew. J'ai passé tout l'été chez lui à tel point qu'un jour mes parents n'ayant plus de nouvelle de leur dernier fils, ont décidé de nous faire une visite surprise. Nous étions dans le jardin quand c'est arrivé je crois. Mes parents m'ont raconté dans une lettre qu'ils nous ont vu nous embrasser et que comme ils ne voulaient pas y croire, ils sont repartis. Je pense qu'ils ont mis ça sur le compte des derniers événement et du fait que j'étais jeune.

Je suis rentré une semaine avant la rentré et mes parents agissaient comme d'habitude. Ils en ont profité pour inviter des amis à eux qui avaient des filles et voyant que je m'entendais très bien avec ces filles sans paraître, je cite « trop gay », ils ont continué dans leur dénis. Quelle connerie comment veux-tu paraître gay, t'as pas d'attitude quand t'es gay. Enfin bon, Quelques jours avant ma tentative de… ma connerie, j'étais à Près-Au-Lard avec Andrew et on a commencé à flirter et à s'embrasser dans un coin d'une boutique. C'est apparemment à ce moment qu'une des amies à ma mère nous aurait vu. Après tu connais la suite, la lettre avec mes affaires, et le refus de me revoir…

J'étais resté silencieuse pendant toute son histoire, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, après tout, on était pas si proche… Mais j'appréciais la confiance qu'il avait en moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour te mettre mal à l'aise mais pour te prouver que je ne suis pas faible. Tu es devenue même en si peu de temps, une amie et je déteste paraître faible devant mes amis. Alors je préfère te faire comprendre pourquoi j'ai fais cette erreur, plutôt que de te laissé croire que je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête de façon égoïste.

Je le regardais surprise par tout se qu'il venait de me dévoiler. Il insistait pour ne pas me regarder et fumer sa fin de cigarette. Je regardais la mienne et voyant qu'il ne restait rien après l'avoir laissé bruler, je l'écrasais et la fit disparaître avec un sort.

Liam décida enfin de me regarder, alors après avoir mis mes mains dans mes poches, je le fixais droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai jamais penser que tu étais faible et je ne le penserais jamais.

Puis avec un sourire en coin j'ajoutais:

-Mais le fait que tu m'es reconnue comme ami ne veut pas dire que je vais commencer à t'aider en cour, bien au contraire.

Liam esquissa enfin un sourire pour murmurer un « on verra ».


	17. Chapter 17

« Mon pyjama voilà se que j'allais porter oui! »

Alors qu'Evelyne empilait des tas et des tas d'ensembles et de robes sur mon lit je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder avec un air désespéré. Elle avait débarqué une heure plus tôt alors que je lisais tranquillement dans mon lit et avait commencé à fouiller dans sa malle et la mienne.

-Et puis de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix la fête d'Halloween se fait chez nous cette année, en levant la tête elle s'empressa d'ajouter, et ne pense même pas à te faufiler autre part juste pour éviter de voir du monde.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour me forcer à y aller? Me jeter un sort?

Elle s'arrêta de fouiller dans sa malle pour afficher un sourire espiègle et s'approcher doucement de mon lit. Elle s'approcha de moi et sans que j'eu le temps de réagir, elle m'embrassa. Instinctivement je le lui rendis mais au bout de quelque seconde elle mis fin à l'échange.

-Je crois que c'est une très bonne raison de venir.

Elle se recula et alla continuer à fouiller son placard. Je poussais un long soupir et me levais pour regarder se qu'elle m'avait préparé.

-Bon alors on va faciliter le truc, je ne veux pas de robe ou de jupe.

-Ah quel dommage, ma vue aurais apprécié une jupe en cuir qui se serait arrêté pile à mis-cuisse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et regardais dans ma malle d'affaire pour un ensemble potable.

-Ah, le voilà... J'ai trouvé le bas, je te laisse le haut, choisie se que tu veux mais je mettrais surement mes bottines à talon noir qui sont là.

Eve se retourna pour me regarder avec un air consterné.

-Lydia, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire jean troué. Bon le noir peut donner un côté classe mais quand même.

-Tu pourrais presque vexer mon jean en le disant comme ça et estime toi heureuse j'aurais pu mettre un t-shirt et un sweat avec.

-Non, encore heureux que je choisisse le haut.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à chercher, j'attrapais mon livre _Sorts de Défense contre les forces du mal-Niveau très Avancé_ et commençais à le lire. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je l'entendis s'exclamer:

-ça y est j'ai finis de choisir.

J'abaissais mon livre pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle m'avais choisie un haut noir à bretelles avec un col en V plongeant et en dentelle.

-ça me va et toi?

-Tu verras, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Bon puisque t'as fini on va manger?

-humm en fait j'ai un devoir à finir du coup je mangerais probablement plus tard

J'acquiesçai tout en posant mon livre et me décidai d'aller manger. Je retrouvais Scorpius et Albus déjà attablé et qui semblaient en plein débat.

-Mais tu as tout le temps de le faire demain matin, on a deux heures de pause avant ce cour. C'est une fois par ans tu ne peux pas le rater.

-Non, toi tu peux le faire en deux heures, moi il m'en faut quatre.

-Et moi six, dis-je en m'asseyant pour faire remarquer ma présence.

-Non, tu l'aurais fais en une heure et demi, répliqua Scorpius tout en continuant de fixer Albus.

Ce dernier poussa un long soupir avant de continuer:

-Lydia s'il te plait aide moi, va avec lui parce que sinon il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire.

-Mais je ne veux pas y aller avec elle, je veux y aller avec toi! s'énerva Scorpius.

-Je ne peux pas remplacer une personne pour un rendez-vous voyons, surtout si c'est une sortie de couple je ne vais pas embrasser Scorpius à ta place, dis-je très sérieusement.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et scorpius commença à faire une tête de chien battue tout en hochant la tête.

-Même avec un philtre d'amour je ne sortirais pas avec lui et la réponse reste toujours non.

Sur cette dernière phrase il se leva

-Mais ou tu vas? demanda Scorpius.

-Faire mes devoirs. Comparé à d'autre je ne suis pas une tête et j'ai besoin de bosser tout les soirs moi.

Albus sortit de le grande salle me laissant avec un Scorpius boudeur. Pendant que je commençais à manger, je lui posais enfin la question qui m'intriguait :

-Mais sinon tu voulais l'emmener où?

Il se mit à me regarder fixement d'une manière inconfortable, jusqu'à se qu'il esquisse un sourire en coin plutôt inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? lui demandais-je sur le ton de la défensive.

-Toi, tu n'auras aucune excuse, tu fais tes devoirs deux semaines en avances, dit-il tout en élargissant son sourire.

-Non je n'irais pas avec toi vendre de la drogue, dis-je pour cacher mon malaise.

-Tu veux venir avec moi voir un spectacle qui n'existe qu'une fois tout les ans?

-Et tu ne me dis pas l'endroit parce que…?

-C'est moins drôle sinon.

-Je ne viens pas si tu ne me dis pas au moins se que c'est.

-Non, répondit-il fière de lui.

-Non?

-Non.

Je le regardais, exaspéré et un peu amusé, devant son air buté.

-Tu sais que si tu ne me le dis pas, je ne viendrais pas et tu te retrouveras tout seul.

-On verra, fit-il avec son sourire habituel.

Il se leva et avant de partir il ajouta:

-je t'attendrais dans la salle commune à 23h quand tout le monde sera couché et prend des vêtements chauds.

Je le regardais partir alors qu'il arborait un air de triomphe.

« Je sais que je suis curieuse mais bon pas au point de me jeter la tête baissée dans un plan foireux de Scorpius. »


	18. Chapter 18

« Je hais ma curiosité » est la pensée qui me traversa l'esprit alors que je quittais mon dortoir pour aller au rendez-vous que m'avais fixé Scorpius.

J'avais suivie ses instructions, en plus de mon pull noir et de mon boyfriend troué, j'avais enfilé un grand gilet gris en laine avec un bonnet et une écharpe assortie. Je le retrouvais assis dans un fauteuil, lisant devant le feu de cheminée. Il portait un bonnet noir et sa veste en cuir noir au dessus d'un pull gris clair. Je remarquais qu'il portait des lunettes noires qui lui donnait un air plus mature que d'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? dis-je en m'essayant dans le canapé en fasse de lui.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ou tu poses la question par politesse? répondit-il tout en continuant de lire.

-Je pose rarement des questions par politesse.

Il ferma son livre et me montra la couverture

-Un livre moldu, _The Great Gatsby_ de Fidgerald.

-Ha oui, je l'ai déjà lu. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'histoire mais j'ai détesté le personnage de Daisy, dis-je avec interêt.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est agaçante mais elle n'est pas horrible non plus, répondit-il amusé devant mon air décidé.

-Attend de voir la fin, là tu seras du même avis. Bon on y va?

-Ah tu vois je savais que t'allais vouloir venir.

-Je ne suis pas venue, habillée comme ça pour le plaisir de te voir lire, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis extrêmement vexé, je croyais que tu adorais m'admirer, dit-il en me regardant de façon faussement consterné.

-Bah voyons.

Je levais de nouveau les yeux aux ciel et me levais, il fit de même et s'avança vers la sortie.

-Et t'as prévu quoi pour qu'on ne se fasse pas repérer?

-Il y a un passage secret pas très loin, il faut juste être silencieux.

Il pris un sac à dos qui traînait au pied du fauteuil et s'avança vers l'entrée. Nous traversâmes quelques couloirs déserts et plongés dans le noir, sans faire de bruit. Scorpius s'arrêta devant une statue et en chatouillant un de ses côtés, une porte se matérialisa. La porte donnait sur un couloir sombre qui descendait en profondeur sous le château. Scorpius chuchota un « lumos » et me tendis sa main droite. Je le regardais avec un air interrogateur pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il réagisse.

-Je voudrais éviter que l'un de nous tombe et ait à porter l'autre, l'endroit est à dix minutes d'ici.

-hum… Okay répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Je pris sa main qui était plutôt froide mais plus rêche que je pensais.

-Encore une personne-radiateur, Albus a toujours les mains chaudes aussi.

-Dis comme ça on dirait que vous faites des trucs pas nettes.

Il sourit doucement avant d'avancer dans l'obscurité du tunnel. Nous marchions depuis se qui me semblait déjà cinq minutes et je ne voyais toujours pas la fin du chemin. Ma main commençait à devenir moite dans celle de Scorpius et un sentiment d'oppression commençait à monter, dû aux parois proches et aux ténèbres qui nous entouraient.

-Dis moi qu'on est bientôt sortie.

Le bruit soudain de ma voix fis sursauter Scorpius qui était concentré sur le chemin et le fit déraper. Je voulu le rattraper mais son pied heurta le mien et bientôt nous nous retrouvâmes tout les deux par terre. J'avais atterris sur le côté et une légère douleur apparus sur mon épaule. La baguette de scorpius illuminait son visage qui était plein de terre. Je me mis à rire devant l'absurdité de la situation alors que je me mettais sur le dos.

-Empêcher que l'un de nous ne tombe hein? Je ne pu m'empêcher de dire entre deux éclats de rire.

-Quoi? Tu n'apprécies pas notre petite balade main dans la main? répondit Scorpius en commençant à rire à son tour.

Une fois calmé, je me redressais en faisant attention à mon épaule. Je tâtais mon épaule doucement, se qui fit froncer les sourcils de Scorpius. Il se redressa rapidement.

-Tu t'es fais mal?

-Non, je pense que j'aurais juste un bleu, je vérifiais juste que ce n'était pas plus grave.

Je le regardais un moment dans les yeux avant de sourire, amusé.

-Qu'elle équipe on fait.

Alors que je fixais les ombres que formait la baguette de scorpius, je sentis ses doigts s'entremêler aux miens. Trop surprise je ne dis rien et à mon étonnement je resserrais même l'étreinte entre nos doigts.

-Bon on reprend, la surprise ne va pas se déplacer jusqu'à nous, m'exclamais-je soudain.

-Heu oui, répondit scorpius avec un raclement de gorge, la sortie n'est pas loin.

Nous reprîmes le chemin mais cette fois-ci chacun de son côté. La sortie apparue quelques secondes plus tard et nous débouchâmes dans une forêt.

-Nous sommes dans la forêt interdite?

-Non, dans une forêt près de Près-au-Lard. Je suis peut-être fous mais pas au point de me balader au coeur de la forêt interdite de nuit.

Il se dirigea vers un chemin à gauche et je lui emboîtais le pas. Bientôt les feuilles des arbres se transformèrent en fleurs pourpres et la taille de leur tronc augmenta. Alors que j'admirais la beauté de ces arbres, Scorpius s'arrêta au pied de celui qui paraissait être le plus vieux. Cette arbre était deux fois plus épais et deux fois plus grand que les autres. Il sortit de son sac à dos deux couvertures et deux thermos avec des boîtes à gâteaux qui venait de chez Honeydukes. Il posa la première couverture sur l'herbe humide et s'assit. Je me posais à côté de lui et m'appuya contre l'arbre alors que Scorpius nous couvrit de la deuxième couverture.

-J'ai pris plus de truc à manger dans mon sac au cas où et tient du thé, j'ai ensorcelé les thermos pour qu'il reste chaud.

Je pris le thermos qu'il me tendit ainsi qu'un paquet de chocogrenouille.

-Bon mais sinon c'est juste pour ça que tu voulais absolument venir ce soir là, quitte à y aller sans Albus.

-Soit patiente, il reste 15 minutes tu vas voir, répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

Pour passer le temps nous avions commencé à discuter de tout et de rien. Alors que je commençais à raconter la façon dont Evelyne avait débarqué dans ma chambre la journée même, une lumière attira mon attention.

-ça a commencé, chuchota Scorpius.

Alors que je levais la tête vers la cimes des arbres, je voyais une à une les fleurs éclater en faisant virevolter des pétales qui rappelaient des goûtes de sang, puis arrivé à mi-hauteur les pétales s'embrasèrent et laissèrent tomber des étincelles qui s'éteignirent peu à peu. Au début seulement une ou deux fleurs explosèrent ensemble, puis dix, vingt, le tout formait une pluie de feu.

-Tu ressembles à une enfant, tu le sais ça? entendis-je près de mon oreille.

Je tournais ma tête pour me retrouver face à deux yeux bleus. Le visage de Scorpius était à quelques centimètres du mien et un grand sourire s'étendait sur son visage.

-Heu non c'est faux, répondis-je gênée.

« Très convainquant comme réplique, Lydia. » pensais-je alors que Scorpius rigolait doucement.

-Je devrais te présenter des trucs nouveaux plus souvent ça changerais de ton côté « je sais tout ».

-pfff.

Avec un air boudeur je posais ma tête sur mes genoux et continuais à regarder les fleurs s'évanouir peut à peut. Bientôt les étincelles laissèrent la place à un ciel constellé d'étoiles. Alors que je me redressais pour parler à Scorpius, je retrouvais ce dernier endormis contre l'arbre, la tête penché sur le côté.

« ça va pas être très pratique pour dormir. » Je vis alors un coussin et un pull dépasser de son sac et eu une idée. Je déplaçais Scorpius à l'aide d'un sort, de sorte qu'il se retrouve allongé en travers de l'arbre. Je plaçais ensuite le coussin sous sa tête et m'allongeais face à lui avec son pull en guise de coussin. Même avec la couverture, le sol était dure mais rapidement la fatigue me gagna pour me plonger de nouveau dans un sommeil agité.


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya, alors je suis vraiment désolé pour ce long moment d'absence mais entre Noel et les cours j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et d'inspiration, j'avais décidé d'avoir un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais je pense que ça va passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines voir trois si je suis vraiment pas inspiré. Sinon bah encore désolé et si vous avez le temps je dis pas non à une petite review pour me dire se que vous pensez de l'histoire ;)**

 **Bixx**

* * *

-Ta faute! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est morte!

Le noir. Les ténèbres tout autour m'empêchent de respirer.

-Tu n'as jamais été dans la famille.

Le froid s'insinue dans mon corps, mes bras, mes doigts…

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais voulu? »

-Vas-t-en!

« Non, je ne voulais pas… »

Dégage!

« S'il te plaît écoute moi! »

Ne reviens pas!

« S'il te plaît… »

Je me réveillais en sursaut avec une douleur qui parcourait tout mon dos. J'ouvris les yeux en les clignant à cause de la lumière pour me retrouver face à deux orbes bleus. Sursautant une seconde fois, j'essayai d'attraper ma baguette avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que Scorpius qui me regardait mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

-J'ai cru pendant une seconde que… Peut importe tu as trouvé ça très drôle apparemment, m'interrompis-je en voyant le début d'un rire sur son visage.

C'est en parlant que je sentis mon visage mouillé et le début d'un mal de tête qui ne signifiait qu'une chose: J'avais pleuré dans mon sommeil.

-C'est vrai que ton moment de flip' était très drôle, répondit-il soudain. Mais le moment où je me suis réveillé en te trouvant entrain de pleurer l'était moins.

Un silence gêné s'installa. « Okay Lydia c'est le moment de partir »

-Bon bah moi je rentre, mon lit m'appel, dis-je en relevant la couverture et en commençant douloureusement à me relever.

« Dormir sur le sol dur et froid d'automne, bah oui! Quelle bonne idée! »

-Attend, tu peux pas t'enfuir comme ça d'un coup, Lydia.

-Bah si, la preuve, regarde moi faire.

Avant que j'eu le temps de me redresser complètement, il attrapa mon bras et me tira vers le bas. Je basculai pour me retrouver, le dos sur ses jambes.

-Bah non, justement, je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder, dit-il agacé.

Je poussais un soupir.

-Tu ne pourras pas m'immobiliser éternellement comme ça. En plus on a cours aujourd'hui, alors est-ce que tu es vraiment prêt à sécher une journée pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un mauvais rêve?

-Désolé de te décevoir mais je suis bon dans toutes les matières, donc une journée de moins ne fera pas la différence, fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-J'espère que tes chevilles vont bien, répondis-je un peu amusée.

-Au mais elles se portent toujours bien quand je dis la vérité.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il continua:

-En plus tu ne me feras pas croire que c'était juste un mauvais rêve. Tu as pleuré Lydia. Même ces deux mots feraient réagir n'importe qui.

-Ecoute, si tu es choqué parce que je peux ressentir des émotions, bah je vais t'apprendre un scoop, oui je suis humaine. Je peux rire, pleurer, être en colère et heureuse, répondis-je un peu agacée.

-Mais non tu sais très bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça, il poussa un soupir. Je m'inquiète pour toi parce que justement tu ne montres jamais d'expression aussi forte, alors si tu pleures, c'est que c'est important.

Je tournais la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

-Hum… Est-ce que je peux au moins me mettre dans une position plus confortable ou tu veux empirer mon mal de dos?

Il lâcha mon bras et je me remis en position assise contre l'arbre en prenant la couverture sur mes genoux. Il se mit en tailleur face à moi et attendit en me regardant droit dans les yeux d'une façon qui était plutôt gênante.

-Tu peux éviter de me regarder comme ça s'il te plaît, au point où on en est je ne veux pas passer ma journée avec quelqu'un qui me regarde de cette façon.

-Parce que tu ne vas pas tout me raconter? répondit-il surpris.

Je le regardais de manière dubitative avant de continuer:

-Non, qui a dit que j'allais de dire quoi que ce soit.

Scorpius réfléchit pendant quelque seconde avant de se lever et de s'exclamer:

-Très bien alors allons en cours, mais je ne te lâcherais pas de la journée, je te demanderais toutes les dix minutes se qu'il s'est passé. Crois moi, je serais pire que Crivey.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.


End file.
